He Just Want to Protect You!
by Veditha Dmitriev
Summary: Last chapter release! Benar apa kata Lee. Dia benar-benar mencintaiku. Tapi, mengapa dia menunjukkan cintanya dengan cara seperti ini? M for: Citrus and hard language. R&R please?
1. Chapter I

Guys! Aduh! Pagob (pancen goblok) nih author! Karena banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini, jadi aku edit! Sebelum banyak yang baca!

Karena ini fic editan, review nggak diwajibin! Kalau aku bilang wajib, ntar di kira cuma nge-eksis-in fic lagi. Hehe. Tapi, review bakal wajib lagi di chapter ke-2 lho! #ditendang readers.

A/N: Ide cerita murni dari gue sendiri! No plagiarism! Lemon atau lime belum muncul, baru ada adegan-adegan yang kurang pantas aja buat yang di bawah umur. Di sini ada pengenalan capoeira, hehe. Lagian kalau basket, karate itu udah biasa. Sepak bola? Haduh, kurang 'ngeh'. Jangan pada marah ya guys, kalau ngawur banget. Namanya juga fanfic. Dan ini bukan fict bashing! Monggo dibaca habis itu di-review :)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Dari awal SMA, Tenten sudah jatuh hati dengan Mr. Perfect Uchiha. Dengan putusnya hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura bukan membuat sainganya berkurang, malah semakin berat. Tetapi disamping kegalauanya, masih ada teman yang selalu ada untuknya.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto, Beautiful Hangover punya BIGBANG.**

**He Just Want to Protect You!**

**Pairing: NejiTen**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Sport dikit**

**Warning: OOC, Full of glamor life, Mature, Konohagakure= desa metropolitan.**

**Chapter I**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Tenten's POV<em>

Tenten. Iya, itu namaku...

Aku seorang yang beruntung menjadi siswi sekolah Konoha Senior High School, tempat di mana anak-anak orang kaya dan terpandang bersekolah. Selain elit dan mewah, sekolah ini sudah menjadi juara 1 di negeri ini. Bahkan Suna Senior High School hanya menjadi nomor 2. Banyak juga siswa Suna yang pindah ke sekolah ini.

Yeah, aku memang tidak begitu kaya jika dibandingkan dengan yang lain. Tetapi aku merasa cukup. Aku masih punya 2 mobil (bukan apa-apa, temanku bisa mempunyai 5 mobil lebih) dan rumahku berada di perumahan yang cukup mewah. Sama saja, status sosialku menengah.

Alasan lain aku bisa diterima di sekolah ini karena bea siswa capoeira -?-.

Di sini aku mempunyai banyak sahabat. Perempuan maupun laki-laki. Sebagian besar anak perempuan adalah anak-anak cheers. Lumayan untuk belajar menjadi anak feminin. Hahaha.

Salah satunya adalah _Ino Yamanaka_. Putri dari Inoichi Yamanaka, pemilik toko bunga terbesar dan terlaris se Konoha. Hampir seluruh penjuru desa memesan bunganya, seperti Sunagakure, Kirigakure, dan sebagainya. Dia terkenal anak paling glamor, heboh, paling update, dan lincah dalam bermain cheers. Dalam jumps, Si _Beauty Blonde_ ini adalah jagonya. Tanpa Ino, club pasti akan kesusahan. Selain cheers, kepintaranya juga tidak diragukan lagi. Dia selalu mendapat ranking di lima besar di bawah Sasuke Uchiha, mantanya sendiri. Dan itu selalu terjadi. Terkadang dia merasa kesal. Setelah putus dari Sasuke, dengan cepat dia mendapat seorang cowok yang wajahnya selalu tanpa ekspresi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sai?

Selanjutnya adalah _Hinata Hyuuga_, adik sepupu Neji Hyuuga, pacar _Naruto Uzumaki_. Dia adalah murid perempuan nomor satu di sekolah. Setiap semester dia pasti yang menduduki tahta nomor 2 separalel. Karena di nomor satu sudah di duduki oleh _Shikamaru Nara_. Sedangkan aku? Hanya di ranking 10 satu sekolah dari 360 syukuri saja. Kemampuan bahasa Inggrisnya sudah tingkat dewa. Sekarang, dia berada di Vancouver, menjalani pertukaran pelajar selama satu tahun ini. Setiap hari, Naruto selalu saja mengatakan "Aku rindu Hinata-chan-ku," hingga membuat telingaku panas. Padahal, Naruto juga sering berhubungan dengan Hinata via dunia maya.

Aku masih ingat pada saat terakhir masuk sekolah, sebelum liburan semester, aku sempat memergoki mereka sedang melakukan perjanjian dalam rangka cinta jarak jauh ini. Haha, lucu sekali mereka. Selama Hinata tak ada, posisi sebagai leader dari cheers diganti oleh Karin. Dengar-dengar, tepat pada saat class meeting selesai akan diadakan pesta kembalinya Hinata. Berarti tinggal menunggu 1 bulan lagi!

Yang ketiga adalah _Sakura Haruno_. Primadona sekolah. Cewek yang selalu mendapat posisi _liberty stunt_ dan _tumbling_. Dia begitu cantik, hatinya baik, dan.. Ah! Pokoknya dia keren. Status untuknya sekarang adalah sebagai pacar Uchiha Sasuke, pujaan hatiku. Wow, begitu beruntungnya dia mendapat Sasuke. Aku berharap mereka **_langgeng_**!

Jujur, aku jatuh hati pada_ Sasuke Uchiha_ saat pertama kali aku masuk di sekolah ini dan sedikit iri dengan Sakura (Hm... Tetapi ku rasa itu tidak perlu!). Sasuke itu benar-benar mempesona. Tidak sedikit siswi di sini yang menggilainya. Setiap dia dan gank-nya (club capoeira cowok: Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Gaara dan Sai, minus Lee.) sedang berjalan di lobby sekolah, semua siswa, tak terkecuali, laki-laki apalagi perempuan pasti mengerumuni mereka. Yang perempuan pun menjerit-jerit histeris.

Untungnya, perasaanku yang sesungguhnya ini tidak diketahui Sasuke sama sekali dengan cara tidak bertingkah sebagai fangirl. Pada dasarnya, memang aku juga tidak suka bertingkah sebagai fangirl.

Jadi, secara sukses aku dekat denganya. Jika dia tahu perasaanku yang sesungguhnya, ughhh... Bagaimana reaksinya nanti? Aku pasti akan di bunuh olehnya! Oh, bukan, paling tidak aku akan dihajar olehnya habis-habisan.

Ini adalah rahasia yang kusimpan bersama Neji dan Lee yang sampai sekarang sama sekali belum di ketahui oleh publik.

Aku dan Sasuke juga lumayan dekat sebagai teman sesama anak club. Aku pernah melihat perform secara langsung ketika dia melakukan _S-Dobrado_, aku yakin gadis-gadis yang tergila-gila pada Sasuke akan pingsan di tempat. Bahkan diriku sempat kehilangan konsentrasi dan membeku di tempat.

Nah, mengenai Neji dan Lee, mereka adalah kedua sahabat karibku yang terbaik, sekalipun mereka adalah laki-laki.

Di antara mereka yang paling bisa mengerti diriku dan yang paling perhatian denganku adalah _Neji Hyuuga_, putra dari Tuan Hizashi Hyuuga (alm) yang terhormat. Dia memang keren, tetapi dingin, banyak fangirl, dan jenius. Mirip dengan Sasuke.

Entah bagaimana dia bisa mau berteman denganku. Apalagi, pada awal-awal, dia yang terlebih dahulu yang mendekatiku, dan jujur aku merasa senang saat dia mendekatiku. Bukan jatuh cinta! Hanya saja sedikit hatiku sedikit _cenat-cenut_ -?-.

Aku menyayanginya seperti kakakku sendiri. Aku merasa menjadi perempuan yang paling beruntung sedunia mempunyai teman seperti Neji, walau terkadang dia over protektif. Tetapi ku hargai itu. Aku tahu niat dan maksudnya itu baik.

Saat diriku sedang gelisah, galau, tidak _mood_, kesusahan, atau sedang ada masalah, dia selalu mengerti raut wajahku (mungkin melalui Byakugan?), lalu menanyakanku, dan memberiku jalan keluarnya. Walaupun itu pahit atau sulit untuk dilakukan, itu akan berhasil dengan baik. Maka dari itu aku menyayangi Neji.

_Lee_? Sama saja. Hanya bedanya, dia lebih _lebay_, semangat masa mudanya terlalu meletup-letup. Dia adalah murid kesayangan Guy-sensei. Aku suka sekali saat dia mencoba untuk mendekati Sakura. Haha. Lucu sekali!

* * *

><p><em>At School in Second Break<em>

_Tenten's POV: OFF_

Siang itu, ketiga sahabat sedang berada di kelas memanfaatkan waktu istirahat untuk berkumpul. Di kelas lumayan sepi. Hanya ada 4 atau 5 orang saja yang berada di kelas termasuk mereka. Lee yang sedang mengutak-atik iPad milik Neji dan Neji sendiri mendengarkan musik di iPhone-nya sambil makan permen karet, sedangkan Tenten yang ada di depan bangku mereka sedang menyibukkan diri dengan membaca novel Percy Jackson seri kelima.

"Aaaaa!_ PJ_-nya!" jerit anak-anak di luar kelas.

Suara jeritan itu terlalu keras, bahkan Neji yang mendengarkan musik dan memakai headphone dengan bass berkekuatan _powerful_ itu saja bisa masih terdengar. Kegiatan membaca Tenten juga merasa terganggu dengan jeritan itu. Sangat bising.

Tenten meletakan buku novel itu dan menghadap ke belakang melihat kedua temanya. "Huh, siapa sih yang jadian? Heboh sekali sampai menggangguku saja." keluhnya.

Mendengar keluhan Tenten, Lee langsung menyikut keras cowok berambut panjang yang ada di sampingnya. Neji langsung melepas headphone-nya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi. Siapa yang jadian?"

Neji melirik kepada Lee. Mata mereka saling bertukar pandang untuk memikirkan jawabanya. Mereka sudah tahu bahwa ada pasangan baru dan mereka tidak tega untuk memberitahu Tenten.

Baiklah, ini kesepakatan Lee. Bukan kesepakatan bersama Neji. Dia akan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jujur, sekalipun itu akan menyakiti Tenten.

"Um, ja..." Lee mulai angkat bicara.

Baru saja Lee mau membuka mulutnya, tetapi Tenten keburu berbalik membelakangi kedua cowok itu duluan, melipat kertas pada bagian yang ia baca, dan beranjak berdiri. Berjalan menjuju bangku temanya yang mempunyai ciri khas berambut merah muda yang sedang sendirian menangis terisak-isak.

"Hey, Sakura-chaan!" sapa Tenten sambil menepuk bahu Sakura.

Sakura terdiam. Sesekali ia menghisap ingusnya. Berhenti menangis sejenak untuk mengusap air mata dengan sapu tanganya. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Lalu, Sakura memberi tatapan kepada Tenten. Matanya sangat sembab, pikir Tenten.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Nanti cantikmu hilang lho, Sakura-chan!" kata Tenten membujuk sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya, bermaksud untuk menyemangatinya.

"Kau tidak tahu beritanya, Ten-chan?" tanya Sakura pelan, masih menatap Tenten dengan mata sembabnya. Suaranya benar-benar khas orang menangis.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tenten bingung dan mengerutkan dahinya.

Lee dan Neji yang ada di belakang sudah merasa ketakutan, tetapi Neji tidak begitu menunjukan bahwa dia ketakutan, tetapi sebenarnya juga deg-degan. Santai saja dan tetap tenang. Berbeda dengan Lee, dia sudah menggigit kuku-kuku jarinya hingga kuku jarinya sedikit bengkok dan rusak.

Sakura tidak menjawab, membiarkan suara jeritan siswa di luar memberi jawaban kepada Tenten dan itu terjawab. Lagipula, Sakura juga tidak kuat untuk menjawabnya. Sakura menutupi wajahnya dengan sapu tanganya dan menangis kembali.

"Apa?" Tenten tersentak kaget.

Nama Sasuke dan Karin disebut-sebut? Dia pasti salah dengar. Tenten menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu kelas dan berdiri di samping Sakura ketika pintu kelas itu terbuka. Sasuke dan pacar barunya pun masuk ke kelas dengan mengumbar kemesraanya, bergandengan tangan. Diikuti dengan beberapa anak yang heboh bin materialistis, pengemis Pajak Jadian dari Sasuke dan Karin itu ikut masuk.

"Heboh benar anak-anak itu. Berlebihan sekali. Matre pula." Tenten menggerutu sambil kembali ke tempat duduknya. Selain itu, dia juga merasa semakin terbebani. Sainganya kali ini adalah Karin! Leader anak-anak cheers pengganti Hinata!

Tenten menduduki bangkunya dengan kasar. Dia menghela nafasnya, seraya menoleh ke belakang, hendak berbincang dengan Lee dan Neji.

"Huh, apa sih yang membuat Sasuke memutuskan Sakura?" tanya Tenten kesal sambil memukul meja bangku Lee. Cowok dengan rambut gaya mangkok itu terkaget hingga pantatnya sedikit terangkat. Tangan kanan Lee mengelus-elus dadanya karena kagetnya.

Pelampiasan Tenten mungkin?

"Kau merasa cemburu bukan? Akui saja." Neji menebak asal, namun di dalam hatinya dia tidak ikhlas menebak tebakan itu. Lain di mulut, lain di hati.

Mengapa? Tentu saja karena dia mencintai Tenten. Dia mencoba untuk kuat menahan perasaan sedih dan marahnya ketika dia mendengar nama Sasuke disebut oleh Tenten. Apalagi pada saat seperti ini. Dia harus pintar-pintar mengendalikan emosi dengan bersikap sewajar-wajarnya.

"Yah, tentu kau merasa cemburu." tambah Lee.

Tenten mendesah dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "Lumayan sih."

"Sudahlah, masih ada laki-laki yang lain yang lebih baik dari Sasuke. Sasuke bukan satu-satunya." sahut Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari iPhone-nya.

Tenten terdiam dan memandangi Neji lekat-lekat. Melihat ekspresi wajah Neji yang serius mendengarkan music ditambah dengan sedikit raut wajah yang cemberut itu membuat Tenten bertanya-tanya. 'Apa maksudnya dia berbicara seperti itu?'

Apa yang telah merasuki Neji? Sepertinya tidak mungkin Neji cemburu karena Tenten cemburu pada Karin yang telah menjadi pacar Sasuke.

Sudah terlalu lama Neji untuk menahan cemburunya. Sebenarnya dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Rasanya ingin sekali untuk membicarakan tentang perasaanya kepada Tenten.

Tenten pun mulai berpikir dan mulai peka terhadap sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh Hyuuga jenius itu.

Berasa itu adalah hal yang mustahil, Tenten malah membuang perasaan yang hampir peka itu jauh-jauh. Karena itu sungguh tidak mungkin!

Tenten hanya bisa mendesah seraya ia berbalik arah, membelakangi mereka berdua. Dibukanya halaman yang terakhir ia baca tadi dan kembali dibaca olehnya.

Dan saat pelajaran mulai berlangsung, Tenten tak bisa berkonsentrasi secara penuh. Perasaanya yang sekarang ini tercampur aduk, membuatnya tidak serius dalam belajar. Tetapi dia selalu mencoba berusaha untuk menyambungkan hubunganya dengan pelajaran. Dengan susah payah dia melakukan usaha itu sampai jam pelajaran berakhir.

_**KRIING...!**_

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Semua siswa dengan semangat mengucapkan "Selamat Siang, Sensei!" lalu berlari keluar ruang kelas. Berasa merdeka dan lebih adem setelah keluar dari 'neraka', padahal ruangan mereka ber-AC. Semua murid mengeluarkan semangat pulang sekolahnya kecuali Tenten yang terlihat sedang tidak enak hati.

Dia keluar dari kelas, membenarkan gendongan tas yang ada di bahunya kananya dan memberhentikan langkahnya sejenak. Dia bersandar di sebuah pilar putih yang tinggi di depan kelasnya, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya panjang-panjang untuk membuat dirinya lebih tenang.

Dia merasa ada aura yang bagus datang padanya. Seorang laki-laki yang datang, menepuk bahu kirinya dan menanyakan, "Hey, kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Tenten menoleh ke arah belakang. "Hm? Neji? Iya, aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Huh.. Tidak perlu berbohong. Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja."

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja! Buktinya aku masih semangat nih." Tenten menyangkal sambil menunjukan bahwa dia masih semangat. Mengepalkan tanganya dan menunjukan ototnya.

"Tapi tubuhmu mengatakan lain." ujar Neji sambil menyentuh lembut lengan Tenten.

"Sudahlah Neji, kau terlalu khawatir denganku."

"Lebih baik kau tak usah ikut latihan nanti sore, karena aku tahu konsentrasimu kurang. Nanti kau bisa jatuh, terpukul, tertendang, atau sesuatu hal lain yang tidak diinginkan bisa terjadi."

"A-ku-baik-baik-sa-ja. Aku tetap akan ikut latihan nanti sore." balas Tenten menekan persuku katanya. Saat membalas perkataan Neji, sedikit semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Baru pertama kali Tenten merasa pipinya sehangat ini _**di depan Neji.**_

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Pulang bareng, mau?" tawar Neji sambil mengulurkan tanganya.

"Tidak, aku mau naik bis saja. Terimakasih lho." tolak Tenten sambil tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk bahu Neji dan segera pergi meninggalkanya.

'Ya ampun, Kami-sama! Dia perhatian sekali!' Tenten histeris dalam hati. Bodoh, padahal Neji selalu melakukanya setiap hari, bahkan setiap detik Neji memberikan keperhatianya pada Tenten.

Setelah mendapat perhatian dari Neji yang baru saja itu, hatinya berdetak semakin kencang tidak jelas. Padahal sudah dari dulu Neji memberi keperhatianya kepada Tenten dan dia baru (hampir) menyadari ini. Dia mempercepat langkahnya.

Tenten melangkah menuju gerbang sekolahnya untuk mencegat bis.

Sambil berjalan, dia menekan dadanya yang berdetak lebih cepat. "Jangan-jangan aku... Tidak juga ah."

Tenten terus saja menyangkal perasaanya sendiri yang lama-lama tertarik dengan temannya sendiri. Tanganya menggaruk kasar kepalanya yang padahal sama sekali tidak gatal karena saking bingungnya. Cepolan rambutnya saja hampir rusak karena garukan kasar Tenten.

Ketika sampai di gerbang sekolah, Tenten menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok gerbang. Dia menghela nafasnya. Kepalanya menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri, mencari teman yang mungkin bisa menemaninya di bis, mungkin?

Saat dia menoleh ke arah kiri, dia menemukan sebuah pemandangan yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak enak di matanya. Sepasang kekasih yang baru saja jadian yang sudah tidak malu-malu lagi memamerkan kemesraan mereka di depan umum. Siapa lagi jika bukan Sasuke dan Karin.

"Ya ampun, mereka lagi."gerutu Tenten.

Semakin tidak karuan perasaan Tenten.

Tunggu dulu! Tidak seperti biasanya seorang Sasuke masih berada di sekolah. Biasanya, di jam segini, Sasuke sudah pulang. Mungkin untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan gurunya, supaya dia bisa belajar yang lain di malam hari. Sistem belajar itu ia gunakan ketika dulu masih zamannya ia bersama Sakura dan cewek-cewek sebelumnya. Tetapi kali ini tidak. Sangat berbeda.

Siang seperti ini Sasuke belum pulang ke rumah, malah berpacaran di sudut gerbang di dekat satu petak rumput. Terlihat Karin sedang di pojoki oleh Sasuke. Tenten hanya bisa merengut dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Omong-omong, Tenten sedaritadi tidak lihat mobil kebanggaan Sasuke, Mclaren birunya yang _blink-blink_. Padahal tadi pagi Tenten yang berangkat bersama Neji naik mobil (karena Tenten terlalu malas mengeluarkan mobil), dan mobilnya diparkirkan di tempat parkiran yang biasa mereka tempati, juga tidak terlihat mobil berwarna biru metalic itu.

Bus pun datang, berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah elite itu. Secepat mungkin dia berjalan supaya dia tidak lagi melihat adegan aneh itu.

Tenten pun duduk di tempat duduk pilihanya. Dia mengambil _Android_-nya dan mulai menulis sesuatu di salah satu _account_ jejaring sosial miliknya. Tulisan itu menunjukan bahwa dia sedang kesal. Lalu dia mem-_post_ tulisan itu.

Setelah ter-_posting_, dia kembali menatap depan. Tahan sebentar, sepertinya ada yang aneh. Tempat duduk di depanya, sepertinya telah di duduki oleh seseorang yang familiar baginya. Saking penasaranya Tenten, secara nekat, dia menggantungkan kedua tanganya di kursi, dan matanya melirik ke arah bawah.

Bencana bagi Tenten pun datang (lagi). Ya, Sasuke dan Karin. Hati Tenten pun gonjang-ganjing lagi. Sakit dan _down_. Di bus, Tenten hanya ingin menyendiri, bukan ingin menangis.

Tetapi, Tenten sempat berpikir ini adalah sebuah ketumbenan, sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke mau naik bus?

Tiba-tiba...

"Ya ampun! Aduh!" umpat Tenten.

Dia ingat, bahwa rumahnya dan rumah Karin sangat dekat. Bahkan dia bisa melihat kamar Karin dari jendela. Kemungkinan, Sasuke akan ke rumah Karin.

.

.

Tetapi seumur-umur, ketika dulu Tenten melihat Sasuke akan ke rumah Sakura, dia tetap menaiki mobil. Bukan bus. Apakah mereka sudah janjian?

Pikiran Tenten sudah mulai melayang ke mana-mana. Bagaimana jika nanti terjadi sesuatu kalau Sasuke masuk ke kamar Karin, dan...

'Tidaaak!' jerit Tenten dalam hati.

"Huh... Huh..." Tenten melenguh dan mengelus dadanya. Tenang Tenten... Tenang... pikirnya.

Daripada berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, lebih baik Tenten bertanya kepada orangnya langsung. Kedua tanganya mencengkeram tempat duduk itu, dagunya ia topangkan di atas tempat duduk.

"Hello Sas!" sapanya dari atas. Sasuke pun menoleh ke atas.

"Wow, hello Ten." Sasuke menyapa balik.

"Aku tidak menyangka ini. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha mau naik bis. Haha. Mana Mclaren-mu?" sindir Tenten.

"Huh, mobilku dipakai aniki. Porsche Carrera GT punya Itachi bengkok body-nya. Dia pikir membeli mobil itu gampang. Sekarang mobilnya sedang di service, di bawa ke Jerman. Kenapa bertanya? Kau naksir dengan mobilku?" goda Sasuke.

'Aduh! Bukan mobilmu, tapi dirimu!' batin Tenten menjerit.

"Ooo tidak bisa! Enak saja. Aku masih cinta dengan Lancer Evo-ku. Lalu biasanya kau pakai mobil apa?"

"Cuma Mazda RX 8 milik Kaa-san. Nanti sore pokoknya aku harus pakai Mclaren punyaku." Sasuke menggumam sambil menatap iPhone 4-nya.

'Hah? 'Cuma' dia bilang? Santai sekali! Dasar Uchiha!' jerit Tenten lagi.

"Oh. Hehe, omong-omong, kalian mau ke mana sih? Sepertinya bakal asik." tanya Tenten. Berat bukan main rasanya saat menanyakan itu.

"Aku mau ke rumah Karin." jawab Sasuke, tanpa menghilangkan aura cool-nya. Tenten tersenyum getir.

Tubuh Tenten menjadi panas-dingin, hatinya terasa seperti tersayat kunai yang sudah di asah menjadi tajam.

"Oh, begitu ya. Oh iya, nanti kau datang latihan kan? Kau juga kan Karin, latihan cheers?" Tenten mengalihkan tema pembicaraan. Daripada Tenten melanjutkan pembicaraan itu lalu dia bisa menangis karena sakit hati? Dia sendiri yang repot dan malu.

"Iya, aku nanti datang latihan." jawab Sasuke.

"Aku juga." tambah Karin.

"Baiklah."

Tenten kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dengan membanting pantatnya sendiri ke kursi itu. Dia melipat tanganya dan mendengus kesal, tanpa diketahui oleh mereka yang ada di depan. Dia cemberut. Sesekali dia menghentakkan kakinya pelan.

Ketika sudah tinggal beberapa meter dari gerbang Konoha Real Estate II gerbang II, Tenten bersiap-siap untuk turun dari bis.

Omong-omong, untuk Konoha Real Estate I adalah perumahan untuk orang yang berderajat tinggi seperti Sasuke, Neji, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Shino. Sedangkan Konoha Real Estate II untuk Kiba, Tenten, Lee, Karin, Sai, dan Chouji.

Tenten berdiri, berjalan ke depan, tepat di samping Sasuke, dan tangannya berpegangan pada besi yang ada di atasnya. Bus-nya pun berhenti di depan halte.

'Aku harap mereka lewat gerbang I. Jangan sampai mereka tidak mengikutiku masuk ke gerbang II!' batin Tenten.

Uang sebesar 350 Ryo (aku ngawur, hehe. Segitu mahal nggak sih?) itu di selipkan ke kotak uang. Lalu dia turun dari bus dari pintu depan.

"Huh, sepertinya mereka tidak mengikutiku kok," gumam Tenten merasa tenang. Dia tersenyum sumringah.

Tetapi senyuman sumringahnya tidak berlangsung lama. Tidak sengaja Tenten menoleh ke pintu belakang bus. Turunlah Sasuke, dan di susul oleh Karin. Dahi Tenten mengerut, kecewa.

Ternyata mereka akan tetap berada di pandanganya. Dia berjalan cepat di depan mereka, mendahului Sasuke dan Karin. 2 cepol rambutnya yang telah ia lepas saat di bis, sekarang rambut itu terhembus oleh angin yang datang dari depan. Rambut bebasnya terbawa angin dengan indahnya melambai, terdorong ke belakang.

Sayang sekali, Sasuke tidak memperhatikan Tenten yang ada di depanya, berjalan dengan hentakan kaki yang kasar, penuh rasa kecemburuan yang luar biasa.

xxx

Pintu rumah ia buka dan ia tutup kembali dengan membantingnya. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu sejenak, yang sebenarnya juga lama.

Lelah.

Dia memilih untuk tenang dulu sebelum ia menaiki tangga rumahnya yang besar dan memiliki anak tangga yang banyak.

Merasa cukup, dia pun beranjak dari tempat. Dengan (tetap) loyo dia menaiki tangga itu, menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

Sebelum Tenten melempar tubuhnya sendiri ke ranjang, Tenten melepas seragam sekolahnya sekaligus bawahanya sehingga dia hanya memakai tank top warna hitam dengan bawahan short hitam.

Sempat-sempatnya, saat ia melepas busana atasanya, Tenten menatap jendela, tempat di mana dia biasanya berkomunikasi dengan bahasa tubuh dengan Karin karena saking dekatnya rumah mereka.

Dia melihat Sasuke dan Karin berdua di kamar Karin dan... Sepertinya mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya belum boleh mereka lakukan!

Terlihat Sasuke sudah telanjang dada. Dia terlihat sedang melepas baju seragam Karin, dan menciumi bahunya. Setelah itu, Sasuke terlihat mendorong bahu Karin, hendak menindihnya. Maka Karin tertidur di ranjangnya.

Dengan cepat, Tenten mengalihkan pandanganya dari pemandangan buruk itu. Tidak kuat. Mata Tenten sudah tidak kuat lagi membendung air mata.

"Huh... Huh..." nafas Tenten tak beraturan.

Semakin lelah rasanya. Tenten pun melempar tubuhnya sendiri ke ranjang. Di tatapnya langit-langit kamarnya yang terbuat dari gipsum. Jatuhlah bulir air mata dari ujung matanya.

Daripada memikirkan aktivitas mereka yang tidak-tidak, dia memilih untuk memikirkan perasaanya kepada satu laki-laki yang hampir satu spesies dengan Sasuke. Dia memaksakan dirinya untuk jatuh cinta pada Neji. Memang perasaan itu mulai muncul, tetapi Tenten malah memaksa untuk mencintai temanya itu. Semakin dipaksa, semakin tak bisa. Walaupun perasaanya mulai peka dan muncul sedikit.

Mungkin dengan berjalanya waktu, dia bisa jatuh cinta secara alami pada Neji.

Semakin pusing memikirkan itu, lama-kelamaan dia merasa mengantuk. Diaturnya jam alarm di jam 06:00 pm sebelum ia jatuh tertidur. Lalu dia memeluk guling kesayanganya. Kedua kakinya menjepit benda panjang empuk itu.

* * *

><p><em>We're gonna get down down down! Gimme love love love. Sagashi motometeta Lady. Dare ni motomerarenai making love kiga sumumate go! Kimi wa My Beautiful Hangover. Hangover, yeah.<em>  
><em>Kimi wa my beautiful hangover, hangover.<em>

"Mmmh?" Tenten menggumam terbangun. Tanganya mengambil handphone yang berada di samping bantalnya yang berdering. Alarm itu dimatikan olehnya dan menolak perintah snooze.

Dalam keadaan rambut yang acak-acakan, sejenak ia duduk. Dia tidak langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Hal ini dilakukan supaya jantungnya tidak berdetak keras saat ia berjalan nanti. Dia menghela nafasnya dan mengulet dengan enak. Matanya yang sembab itu ia kucek karena gatal.

Tenten pun berdiri pelan-pelan dan berjalan menuju lemarinya dan menyambar celana panjang dan tank top berwarna putih senada yang tergantung di dalamnya.

Seragam capoeira.

Lalu dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mencuci muka, sikat gigi, dan berganti baju.

Setelah selesai, Tenten berdandan di depan kaca yang terpasang di seluruh sisi kamar (jadi temboknya tuh kaca, bayangin aja kayak di gym). Tanganya ia letakkan di pinggang, berpose layaknya super model.

"Yuck, mau latihan kok malah berdandan berlebihan? No way!" Tenten berkata pada diri sendiri dan menjulurkan lidahnya dengan jijik.

"Ah, sudahlah aku mau berangkat."

Tenten menyambar jaket putih yang tergeletak di atas tasnya. Tas gendong yang ada di samping bawahnya ia ambil, digendongnya di salah satu bahunya. Biar terlihat lebih keren. Dia bersiap-siap untuk berangkat dengan gaya ancang-ancangnya. Kedua tangan di belakang dan satu kaki terangkat.

Dia menuruni tangga rumahnya yang panjang, lebar, dan melingkar di atas dapur. Tenten sempat celingukan, mencari di mana ayah dan ibunya. Ternyata kedua orang tuanya belum juga pulang dari kerja.

Di tengah perjalanan, dia berhenti dan berpegangan pada besi stainless itu. Memikirkan sesuatu.

"Bawa mobil tidak ya? Ah, tidak usah. Menghemat bensin."

Sekalipun Tenten adalah orang yang bercukupan, dia tetap rajin menabung dan hemat. Dia akan naik bis lagi. Lalu dia berlari menuruni tangga dan memakai sendal jepitnya yang mahal. Jadi, bukan sendal jepit sembarangan.

Kali ini tampilan Tenten sedikit berbeda. Rambut yang ia cepol seperti biasa, berubah menjadi sebuah kuciran. Wajahnya terlihat lebih manis. Berharap, Neji tidak mengomentarinya komentar negatif karena ini tidak seperti dirinya dan berharap Sasuke menanggapinya juga dengan positif.

Ya, dipikiranya kali ini hanyalah dua cowok cool itu saja.

* * *

><p><em>19:00 p.m.<em>

Suara anak-anak perempuan cheers yang sedang berlatih mengisi seluruh ruang gedung olahraga Konoha Senior High School. Plus, suara Guy-sensei yang 8 oktaf. Beliau sedang melatih club capoeira putri. Seharusnya suara yang penuh dengan semangat muda itu hanya mengisi setengah ruangan, bukan satu ruangan gedung olahraga yang besar itu ataupun keluar ruangan.

Sedangkan anak laki-laki sudah selesai, sudah bebas ingin melakukan apa saja, boleh menonton, menambah latihan, mungkin menunggu pacar, bahkan jungkir balik juga diperbolehkan. (lagian Capoeira juga jungkir balikan kok! Hehe)

"Yaak! Masih pemanasan! Cari pasangan! Battling _Queixada_ 500x!" seru Guy-sensei dengan youthful spirit-nya sambil sekali menepuk tanganya.

Tenten berpasangan dengan Temari. Mereka saling bersiap-siap. Mengambil gerakan Ginga atau gerakan kuda-kuda, lalu saling menendang. Salah satu ada yang mengambil _Esquiva_ dan yang satunya lagi _Queixada_.

Ketika _battling_, ternyata mata Tenten sempat melirik ke kedua tempat yang berbeda, ke tempat laki-laki dan ke anak-anak cheers.

Aneh, sepertinya ada yang kurang, pikir Tenten. Sejak kapan Sakura menjadi pemimpin di cheers? Dan di mana Sasuke?

Kedua bola mata itu semakin cepat bergerak. Sampai-sampai kedua mata Tenten terasa pegal.

Rasa kejanggalan itu membuatnya semakin tak konsentrasi. Tetapi dia masih melakukan latihanya.

Sekarang malah Tenten terus menengok ke kanan dan kiri, tak akan berhenti sampai dia menemukan di mana Sasuke. Dan permintaanya terkabul. Selain permintaanya terkabulkan, Tenten harus mendengar suara yang tidak enak yang melintas di telinganya.

"Ah... Sasu-kun!"

Suara erangan Karin. Tentu pasti karena godaan Sasuke yang memabukan itu.

Tenten kehilangan konsennya lagi. Gerakan Tenten semakin lambat. Melihat pasangan itu berjalan berdua dengan mesranya, meninggalkan dampak negatif bagi dirinya sendiri.

Semoga saja Sakura tak melihatnya, pikir Tenten sambil berharap untuk temanya.

Yang lebih membuat Tenten _down_ dan merasa hatinya tertusuk beribu shuriken, dia melihat Sasuke menepuk pantat Karin dan Karin mengerang lagi, menyukai apa yang dilakukan pacarnya. Setelah menepuk pantan Karin, Sasuke segera melumat bibir cewek berkacamata itu.

Bayangan tadi siang terlintas di benaknya. Dia teringat kembali pada kejadian itu. Dengan terpaksa, air mata itu harus ia tahan. Tidak boleh menangis seperti tadi siang. Dia harus tetap terlihat seperti cewek yang kuat. Nafas Tenten sudah tak teratur lagi. Layaknya nafas orang yang sedang benar-benar menangis.

_Sisi Lain..._

Neji sedang duduk santai, minum air putih yang ada di tumbler-nya. Selain beristirahat, dia juga memperhatikan Tenten, bahkan saat Tenten memandangi Sasuke saja dia tahu.

Tiba-tiba Neji melihat Tenten terdiam saat pemanasan itu berlangsung. Terpaku. Membeku. Dengan pandangan matanya yang luas otomatis dia juga melihat Temari yang akan memberikan Tenten sebuah tendangan _Queixada_. Reflek, dia cepat-cepat berdiri, lalu berlari untuk melindungi Tenten dari tendangan itu.

"Tenten!" gumamnya sambil berlari dengan kencang.

"Ten! Awas!" teriaknya, membuat Tenten menoleh tepat ke arah Neji yang berlari di belakang Temari. Maka...

_Dhuak...!_

"Oughh..."

Terlambat. Tendangan itu menghantam pelipis Tenten dengan keras, sehingga Tenten roboh pingsan. Temari pun membekap mulutnya sendiri. Sungguh, itu tidak disengaja. Temari segera mendekat pada Tenten, untuk menolongnya.

Gagal. Neji telah gagal menyelamatkan wanita yang dicintainya.

Seakan Tenten adalah tanggung jawabnya, Neji _mengambil_ tubuh Tenten yang lemah dari Temari, menggendong tubuh perempuan itu dengan ala bridal style. Dia akan membawanya ke UKS dan menunggunya sampai Tenten sadarkan diri. Sekalipun Tenten akan sadar besok, dia akan tetap menunggu.

* * *

><p>22:15 p.m.<p>

Tiga jam lebih 15 menit Tenten tak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya hantaman itu terlalu keras mengenai kepalanya. Di ruang UKS, Tenten terbaring lemah di tempat tidur yang bermodel tempat tidur rumah sakit. Dia ditemani oleh Neji yang ketiduran di samping tempat tidur itu lantaran menunggu Tenten yang belum sadar juga.

Bau obat dan bau alkohol menguasai ruang usaha kesehatan sekolah itu. Baunya sangat menyengat. Hingga membuat Tenten siuman.

"Mmmmh... Hm?" gumam Tenten sambil memijat pelipisnya juga melirikkan matanya ke sebelah kiri.

Dia segera bangkit, duduk di atas tempat tidur. Bingung dan heran melihat Neji yang terlihat setia menemaninya sampai di malam hari seperti ini.

'Ya ampun, kenapa dia ada di sini?' batin Tenten. Salah satu alisnya terangkat, keheranan. Di samping itu, dia juga senang ditemani oleh Neji. Sedikit senyuman tersirat di wajah Tenten. Perasaan yang baru itu muncul kembali.

Gerakan Tenten terasa oleh Neji. Maka dia ikut terbangun.

"Ten? Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Neji sambil bangun dari ketiduranya.

"Emmh.. Sudah. Pulang yuk." ajak Tenten.

"Tidak ah. Aku lapar. Belum makan malam kan?"

"Belum, ke lounge biasa yuk!"

"Ok."

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan bercat putih beraroma alkohol itu. Saling berpegangan tangan, Neji yang menuntunya. Pipi Tenten mengeluarkan semburat warna pink, padahal dia tak menggunakan blush on.

Lamborghini Gallardo yang anggun singgah di tempat parkir depan sekolah, menunggu pemiliknya datang. Neji memencet kunci mobilnya untuk meng-unlock kendaraannya. Mereka berdua memasuki mobil sport hitam itu dan pergi ke longue yang biasa mereka kunjungi.

* * *

><p><em>22:45 p.m.<em>

Mereka pun sampai di taman parkir longue. Tetapi mereka tidak langsung keluar. Tenten masih duduk di jok mobil dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

.

Terlalu lama menunggu, Neji juga semakin terasa lapar, kenapa anak perempuan ini tidak keluar untuk cepat-cepat makan?

"Ten? Kenapa kau? Omong-omong, aku minta maaf ya, aku tidak bisa semewah Uchiha, aku tidak punya Mclaren." gumam Neji merendahkan dirinya. Litotes menghiasi kata-katanya.

"Aduuh. Tak apa! Gallardo juga sudah keren sekali kok! Begini, aku tidak mungkin keluar dengan penampilan seperti ini! Aku masih bau keringat! Lagipula, masa aku pakai tank top begini?" keluh Tenten.

"Hm... Menurutku kau masih wangi dan seksi kok." ujar Neji.

"Ih! Kau ini apa sih! Lebih baik aku pakai sweater-ku saja." Tenten hendak keluar dari mobil mengambil sweater yang ada di bagasi.

"Eh, jangan!" Neji 'mencengkram' pergelangan tangan Tenten, mencegahnya yang baru saja mau pergi.

"Hm?" Tenten menoleh merespon.

"Kau tunggu di sini."

Neji membuka pintu mobilnya dengan menaikan pintu itu ke atas, dan menutupnya kembali. Sepertinya, dia hendak menuju bagasi dan mengambil sesuatu. Penasaran, itulah yang di rasakan Tenten sekarang. Dia pun menengok ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan temanya itu.

"Nih." Neji kembali dari luar dan memberi Tenten dua benda yang hampir sama. Deodoran dan parfum.

"Huh? Ya ampun," Tenten terkagum-kagum melihat dan menggenggam parfum 'berkaca' yang masih diwadahi kardus yang berlogo merknya. Miss Dior Cherie?

"Kau tidak seharusnya memberiku ini. Aku tidak patut menerimanya."

"Tidak, terima saja. Aku memesanya lewat Hinata, jadi dia mempaketkan ini dari sana. Simpanlah." balas Neji sambil tersenyum, memegang kedua tangan Tenten yang sedang menggenggam parfume mahal pemberianya.

"Huh, baiklah. Aku akan menyimpanya." balas Tenten. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Neji yang lembut.

Perasaan apa lagi ini? Tenten sungguh tak mengerti. Perasaan ini hampir sama pada perasaannya pada Sasuke. Kami! Tidak mungkin!

Setelah tersadar dari perasaan barunya, Tenten memakai deodoran khusus laki-laki milik Neji. Wanginya benar-benar maskulin. Sempurna, Tenten menjadi anak yang tomboy.

* * *

><p>Mereka pun keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju longue. Begitu memasuki ruangan, hawa dingin AC menyambut kedatangan mereka. Ruangan itu ramai. Banyak pengunjung, terutama anak-anak muda. Yang tua pun juga ada.<p>

Semakin ke dalam, semakin gelap. Lampu berwarna biru itu hanya terpasang di sudut-sudut ruangan. Khas sekali untuk sebuah longue.

Ketika baru setengah jalan, Neji sudah mempunyai _bad feeling_. Untuk memastikanya, dia mengaktifkan Byakugan-nya. Di khalayak umum.

_Deg..._

'Dia ada di sini,' batin Neji.

Langkahnya terhenti. Otomatis Tenten ikut berhenti dan menoleh kepada Neji yang ada belakang. Mengapa Neji berhenti mendadak di tengah jalan begini?

"Hm? Kau ke... Eh!"

Kalimat Tenten terputus karena Neji telah memeluknya, juga melindungi Tenten dengan jumpernya. Mata Hazelnut Tenten membelak, kaget. Sial, detak jantungnya begitu cepat dan keras, sampai terasa oleh dada Neji.

"Jangan melihat ke mana-mana. Lihat saja ke depan." bisik Neji. Tenten hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

Dirangkulnya Tenten lebih erat lagi. Tenten tidak bisa bergerak, melainkan hanya berjalan mengikuti ke mana Neji akan berhenti. Sepertinya Neji akan membawanya ke sudut ruangan yang remang-remang di dalam.

Inginnya melepaskan diri, tetapi Tenten hanya bisa pasrah.

Sesampainya di sofa sudut ruangan, mereka duduk bersama berdekatan. Tenten tidak akan berkomentar masalah yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Daripada dia itu membuatnya salah tingkah dan gagap saat berbicara? Lebih baik diam, karena diam adalah emas.

"Selamat malam!" si waiter menyapa mereka berdua dan menaruh buku menu. Tenten langsung menyambarnya.

Sepertinya Tenten masih belum mau bicara. Sekalipun dia akan bertanya 'Mau pesan apa'. Dia hanya menyikut lengan Neji untuk menanyakanya.

"Hm?"

Tenten membalasnya dengan bahasa tubuh. Neji juga mengerti maksudnya.

"Oh, aku Beef Steak dan vanila float."

"Aku Hot dog dan Lemon Tea saja." ujar Tenten cepat.

Si Waiter pun mengulangi pesanan mereka dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sepeninggalan si Waiter, Tenten terus menatap kaca, menatap taman belakang Lounge.

"Ten?"

"Hm?" Tenten merespon. Sedikit salah tingkah.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti kaget dengan kelakuanku yang tadi." Neji menebak.

"Ah, tidak! Biasa saja kok!" Tenten mengelak.

"Huh. Baiklah, kau sudah terlalu banyak berbohong. Tetapi itu tidak masalah bagiku."

Mendengar pernyataan Neji, Tenten menjadi sedikit tersindir dan merasa bersalah karena tebakan Neji benar dan dia terus menyangkal.

Beberapa menit, kesunyian datang menghampiri mereka. Saling diam, menunggu salah satu angkat bicara.

_Another Side_

"Karin, aku ke kamar mandi dan keluar sebentar saja."

"Baiklah, Sasu-kun."

Sasuke berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di luar dekat taman belakang. Jika ingin ke kamar mandi, otomatis pasti melawati sofa yang ditempati Si Hyuuga Jenius dan Si Tomboy. Terlebih, sofa yang mereka tempati berdekatan dengan pintu yang terbuat dari kaca itu.

Benar saja, langkahnya terhenti di dekat-dekat sofa hitam itu. Sebab, dia melihat seseuatu yang familiar. Seperti temannya, berambut panjang hitam kecokelatan di kucir bersama seorang perempuan yang sangat familiar di matanya. Tomboy memang, tetapi perempuan ini mempunyai tampilan yang berbeda. Dia takut untuk menyapa perempuan itu karena takut salah orang. Lebih baik dia mendekat kepada mereka dan menyapa si cowok lebih dahulu.

"Neji?" sapa Sasuke lirih dan ragu-ragu. Cowok itu pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Wow, hey Sasuke," Neji menyapa balik.

'Apa yang dia lakukan di sini!' rutuk Tenten. Wajahnya sedikit mengkerut. Karena dia tahu, jika Sasuke di sini, Sasuke tidak mungkin pergi sendirian.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Sasuke lirih sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah perempuan itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"..."

Neji diam, Tenten sweatdroped. Ternyata Sasuke tak mengenalinya dengan penampilan barunya. Sungguh miris di hati Tenten. Berarti saat latihan tadi, dia tidak melihatnya sama sekali? Batinya sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Dia..."

"Aku Tenten."

Sasuke tersentak kaget, mata onyx miliknya terbelak. Sulit untuk dipercaya. Benar ini Tenten? pikirnya.

"Kau kaget, Sasuke?" tanya Neji.

"Tidak, hanya saja dia beda sekali. Omong-omong, kalian sudah jadian?" tanya Sasuke iseng. Menahan tawa.

Bagus, itu membuat pipi Tenten menjadi merah padam dan diam seribu bahasa. Dia memberi isyarat pada Neji agar menjawabnya.

"Em, tidak. Kami hanya ingin makan malam saja."

"Oh, ku kira kalian sudah jadian. Jarang sekali ada dua sahabat, terlebih mereka adalah laki-laki dan perempuan, mengadakan makan malam di jam seperti ini..." ujar Sasuke panjang lebar. Bermaksud membuat mereka terpojok.

"Kau tidak perlu seperti itu," Neji membela.

"Hn, aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kalian tidak bergabung bersamaku?" tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak usah. Neji, aku pergi keluar sebentar ya." Tenten segera menolak dan minta pamit dengan cepat. Neji mengangguk.

Tenten berjalan cepat menuju pintu yang terbuat dari kaca terdekat dan keluar menuju taman belakang yang ia pandangi tadi. Di hirupnya udara malam. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Dia melihat malam yang cerah, bertabur bintang. Tetapi hatinya tak secerah langit malam itu.

XXXxxxXXX

Beberapa detik sepeninggalan Tenten, Sasuke tersadar mengapa dia ada di situ. Tetapi dia merasakan rasa keinginan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi itu hilang. Sepertinya ia mengubah pikiranya.

"Aku pergi dulu," gumam Sasuke.

"Ya." Neji tidak peduli.

Sasuke pun menghilang. Neji mengeluarkan iPad-nya dari tas untuk meng-update semua yang ia punya. Sambil menunggu pesananya.

Sebelum dia meng-update, dia sempat menatap kaca yang langsung menunjukan taman belakang longue yang sempat ditatapi oleh Tenten tadi. Ia melihat Tenten yang berada di luar sedang berbincang dengan serius bersama seorang laki-laki.

.

.

.

Bersama Sasuke?

* * *

><p>"Uuuh! Di mana sih Sasuke-kun?" gerutu Karin yang sedang menunggu Sasuke dengan waktu yang lama. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, memilih untuk mencari Sasuke.<p>

Tetapi pencarianya terhentikan dan berangsur-angsur lupa ketika dia bertemu dengan Neji. Awalnya hanya saling sapa, dan akhirnya Karin ikut duduk di sofa bersama.

Sengaja Neji mengajaknya duduk bersama karena terlihat dari wajah dan gerak-gerik Karin yang ingin mencari Sasuke.

Dia mempersilakan duduk cewek berkacamata itu di pojok sofa, membelakangi kaca. Supaya dia tidak melihat ke luar, melihat Sasuke bersama wanita lain. Bersyukur, saat akan Karin duduk, Karin berjalan mundur untuk duduk di sofa merah berbahan beludru itu. Lagipula, di luar sangat gelap (di taman itu lampunya hanya ada satu) dan kacanya mungkin terbuat dari Solar Guard. (emang kaca mobil? -_-)

Setiap Karin ingin melihat ke arah luar, Neji selalu menghalanginya dengan mengajak Karin untuk mengobrol. Curiga? Sedikit. Tetapi untuk apa? Tidak ada untungnya dia mencurigai Neji.

"Wow, ada berita bagus di timeline." gumam Neji mengutak-atik ipad-nya.

"Hm? Benarkah? Berita apa itu?"

"..."

...TBC...

Hehehehehe. Gimana guys? Geje kah? Ada kemajuan nggak?*readers: Nggaaaak*. Lebay? Memang kalau itu! Haha.

Maaf lho kalau ngawurnya kebangetan! Kalau masalah capoeira, mungkin bisa lihat di wikipedia, lebih banyak kok!

Kira-kira berita apa ya yang di lihat Neji di timeline? Lalu, apa yang dibicarain Tenten sama Sasuke di taman?

Give me your review yaaak (nggak wajib)! See ya!


	2. From Vancouver with Invitation

Yaak! Chapter II release!

Oh iya, aku minta maaf buat para readers kalau lemonnya BELUM ADA! *evil laugh, ditempuki lemon lovers*

Special thanks to: _**elenaloline, Hazena, Yuki Tsukushi **_ _** (makasih lho udah kasih tau kalau ada mistakes, hehe.)**_ _**, kaze sabaku, nii'aR-chi Lie Viathan, Shuzuki Honoda (makasih banget ya udah di fave ^^), coepoe (Gomen seribu gomen, aku nggak bakat bikin KakaAnko, padahal aku juga suka *dasar payah*), sama Rizal Fury!**_

Mudah-mudahan ini bisa memperbaiki yang ada di chap I! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Wow, ada berita bagus di timeline." gumam Neji mengutak-atik ipad-nya.<p>

"Hm? Benarkah? Berita apa itu?" Karin penasaran. Dia mempererat jaraknya dengan Neji. Tetapi orang yang ia dekati ikut bergeser.

"Bulan depan Hinata akan mengadakan sebuah pesta dansa dalam rangka kedatanganya dari Vancouver." Neji memberitahu Karin.

"Wah? Benarkah? Aku yakin acara ini sangat meriah dan bagus!" seru Karin. Kedengaranya dia sangat tertarik dan sudah tidak sabar dengan acara pesta ini. Padahal masih satu bulan lagi.

"Hn..."

Neji hanya membalasnya dengan mengeluarkan kata-kata 'Hn..'-nya yang khas. Suatu yang biasa untuk seorang Hyuuga sepertinya. Singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. Karin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya saja. Bukan sebuah fakta baru jika kata 'Hn' bisa membuat orang lain dongkol dan jengkel.

"Mari, silakan."

Waiter itu datang dengan membawa makanan yang ia pesan tadi dan meletakan pesanan mereka di atas meja. Neji mendongak, lalu ia meletakan iPad miliknya di samping piring beef steak. Dia merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil handphone dan meng-SMS Tenten, memberitahunya bahwa makanan sudah datang.

XXxxXX

Malam itu merupakan malam yang damai. Hanya ada angin malam, bintang yang bertaburan, bulan purnama yang menyinari langit malam, gemericik suara air kolam ikan, dan lain sebagainya yang telah membuatnya tenang.

Momen ketenangannya tidak berlangsung lama. Sebuah bayangan hitam tinggi membentuk laki-laki berambut raven mengantongi satu tanganya, berdiri di belakang Tenten, mengganggu. Tenten hanya tertawa lepas, setelah mengetahui siapa laki-laki itu tanpa menengok ke belakang.

"Ten?" panggil si laki-laki itu lirih.

"Hah. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Tenten tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari taman itu. Malah mendongakkan kepalanya memandangi bintang di langit.

"Kau..."

"Apa? Beda? Cantik? Aku tahu kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu. Sudahlah, itu tak kan mempengaruhiku."

"Ten, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Tenten pun berbalik arah menatap Sasuke. Rambut yang ia kucir ikut terbawa, menyapu hidungnya, ada pula sebagian menempel di leher putih jenjangnya. Tetapi ia segera menyibakan ke belakang lagi. Sebenarnya Tenten tidak sanggup untuk melakukan niatnya yang satu ini. Tetapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Kali ini, Tenten akan mengungkap segalanya. Tanpa ada rasa ragu atau menyesal sama sekali (berharap begitu). Supaya dia tahu bagaimana perasaan Tenten selama ini.

"Bisakah kau sedikit saja peka pada perasaanku? Diterima atau tidaknya, itu bukan masalah untukku. Asalkan kita masih berteman." Tenten memulai.

Salah satu alis Sasuke terangkat. Sasuke pun terpancing setelah mendengar perkataan Tenten barusan. Secara sukses Tenten membuatnya merasa peka. Cepat sekali Sasuke terpancing oleh Tenten. Coba saja jika tidak dipancing olehnya, Sasuke tidak akan tahu soal ini selamanya. Maksudnya, selama Tenten tidak memberitahunya.

Rasanya tidak percaya.. Jadi selama ini...~

"Ya, Sasuke. Selama ini, aku mencintaimu. Tetapi, setiap aku mengekspresikan sesuatu hal yang menunjukan bahwa aku menyukaimu, kau tidak pernah menanggapinya. Termasuk ini." Tenten menjelaskan seolah dapat membaca pikiran Sasuke, sambil memegangi rambutnya sekarang yang terkucir.

"Tetapi, sekarang kau..."

"Weits! Jangan katakan! Aku tahu kau hanya ingin mengatakan suatu hal yang membuatku terhibur, senang, maupun _melayang_ karena perkataanmu kan?"

"Melihatmu bersama Karin, beuh, itu membuatku merasa terbunuh," lanjutnya. Tenten mengucapkannya tanpa sadar.

'Eh..~' Dia membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ini bukan termasuk kata-kata yang harusnya dia ucapkan! Dasar bodoh... Dia keceplosan.

Sasuke hanya diam. Dia merasa bersalah pada Tenten karena selama ini ia telah membuat Tenten merasa tak nyaman.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah, tidak apa kok," balas Tenten gelagapan.

Di dalam hati Sasuke, dia merasa senang karena ternyata dia mempunyai seorang fans yang tidak pernah bertingkah seperti fangirl. Dia tidak akan marah, benci, ataupun jengkel pada Tenten. Malah, Sasuke merasa salut dengan cewek satu ini.

_Fangirl special? _batin Sasuke sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Lebih tepatnya menahan tawa dengan menutupi mulutnya.

Tenten melirikan matanya kepada Sasuke. Melihat tingkah aneh itu, Tenten menjadi ilfil. Dia juga memberikan tatapan jijik pada cowok Uchiha itu.

Tega sekali dia, malah menertawakannya. Seakan dapat membaca pikiran Sasuke, ia yakin, pasti Sasuke akan menggaetnya dan hubunganya secara absolut akan berakhir seperti yang lainya!

"Aku tidak akan terpengaruh olehmu Sas!" Tenten ketus.

Sasuke pun menoleh pada Tenten. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Mempengaruhi? Maksudnya?

"Apa maksudmu mempengaruhi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku yakin kau akan memacariku, nanti akhirnya kau putuskan aku, lalu kau akan membuatku sedih! Iya kan!" jawab Tenten cepat sambil melipat tangannya.

Dia mendengus kesal dan matanya melirik Sasuke lagi dengan sinis.

"Kau ini GR sekali ya," balas Sasuke sambil berjalan mendekat pada Tenten. Semakin Sasuke mendekat, semakin membuat nafas Tenten tercekat. Dirangkulnya teman perempuanya yang baru saja ia nobatkan menjadi fangirl spesialnya.

Ingin menghindar, tetapi terlambat. Salahnya sendiri, bukan cepat-cepat jaga jarak, malah menahan nafasnya. Tenten pun meronta-ronta dirangkulan Sasuke.

"Ih! Apaan sih! Lepaskan aku!" Tenten memberontak. Sasuke mempererat rangkulanya.

"Kau harusnya bersyukur. Jarang sekali aku menghormati dan menerima perasaan fans-ku." ujar Sasuke santai. Dia mengarik tubuh Tenten lagi hingga mereka saling bertatapan. Hazelnut bertemu dengan Onyx. Sasuke tidak tega jika dia mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya.

Tenten pun mengalihkan pandanganya.

Dia terengah-engah. Lelah bergerak dan mengeluarkan energi, akhirnya Tenten menyerah begitu saja. Biar bagaimana pun kekuatan laki-laki lebih besar dari perempuan, meski dia tomboy.

Akhirnya, beberapa menit dia berada di pelukan hangat Sasuke.

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

_Dddrrrttt..._

_Letting you go (can somebody..), letting you go (please somebody...). No I got this, yeah. Steady thinkin' 'bout this thing called love. It got me shaken up  
>(Please tell me there's a way). And it got my head just spinnin' round round round round..~<em>

Handphone Tenten bergetar di kantong celananya. Dia berhasil lepas dari rangkulan Sasuke, karena dia harus merogoh kantong celana seragamnya itu untuk mengambil handphone-nya.

3 SMS datang menolong dirinya. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya menyadarkan dirinya yang terlena. Rupanya SMS Neji, Temari, dan Lee yang telah _menyelamatkan_ dirinya.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Ada saja." jawab Tenten cuek.

Pertama ia akan membuka pesan dari Neji. Karena SMS dari Neji adalah yang terakhir masuk ke inbox-nya. Di samping itu, mungkin Neji lebih utama.

'_Cepat ke sini. Makanan sudah datang. Berjanjilah kau datang sendirian._'

Pipi Tenten mengembung dan membuang nafasnya. Dari mana dia tahu Tenten bersama orang lain? Yah, byakugan lagi, pikirnya. Padahal, Neji melihat sendiri lewat kaca.

Lalu, Tenten membuka SMS yang ke-2. Yaitu SMS dari Temari. Isinya hanya permintaan maaf lantaran kejadian tadi waktu latihan. Tenten pun membalasnya dan tersenyum. Dia menerima permintaan maaf Temari. Lagipula, kejadian itu tidak sengaja bukan?

Yang ke-3 merupakan SMS dari Lee. Kali ini dia telah dikejutkan oleh sebuah SMS yang terlihat serius. Kedua mata hazelnut Tenten sedikit terbelak ketika membaca pesan yang 'singkat' itu.

'_Konbanwa, Ten-chan! Apakah diriku mengganggumu di malam hari seperti ini? Hehe. Gomen ne! _

_Begini, aku cuma mau bilang kalau sebenarnya Neji itu menyukaimu! Eh, ralat! Cinta padamu! Serius! Aku tidak bohong! Coba saja kau lihat tingkahnya yang perhatian bin over protective itu! Kelihatan sekali, bukan? Keinginannya untuk melindungimu itu sangatlah kuat, kau tahu itu?_

_Mungkin ini tidak penting bagimu. Tapi menurutku ini hal yang penting! Aku hanya ingin kau tahu saja. Pada suatu saat nanti dia akan **menunjukan** rasa cintanya padamu. Entah itu kapan akan terjadi. Aku juga tidak tahu. Oh iya, jangan beritahu atau bertanya apa-apa soal ini padanya ya! Kalau kau memberitahunya atau bertanya-tanya, aku bisa dibunuhnya. Hehe ^^. Arigato!'_

Tenten menelan ludahnya setelah membaca SMS itu sebagai pengganti kata 'benarkah?'. Apakah Lee sedang becanda padanya? Ah, iya! Lee memang suka bercanda! Tapi mengapa nada SMS ini terlihat tidak main-main dan serius sekali?

Hey! Tenten menemukan kata-kata _'Jangan beritahu padanya'_ dan _'Jangan bertanya apa-apa soal ini'_! Ini kemungkinan Lee hanya bermain denganya! Buktinya, Lee tidak mau atau tidak memperbolehkan Tenten mencari tahu soal ini. Atau Lee takut pada Neji jika Tenten mencari tahu soal _kebohongan_ ini?

'Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikir soal Lee!' batin Tenten enteng.

Tenten berdiri dengan tegap sambil memasukkan handphone-nya ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Aku mau balik," gumam Tenten sambil berjalan dengan cepat, menabrak keras lengan Sasuke.

Baru saja Tenten menempuh jarak 5 meter dari Sasuke, sejenak ia memberhentikan langkahnya, dan menengok ke belakang.

"Oh iya, kau boleh menghajarku besok pagi," kata Tenten, lalu kabur dari tempat.

Latar belakang ia bisa berkata seperti itu adalah, dia sangat malu telah mengatakan semuanya di depan orangnya secara langsung. Awalnya memang sudah yakin. Namanya juga penyesalan, pasti akan datang di akhir-akhir. Belum lagi dia telah keceplosan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak ia ucapkan. Apalagi menyangkut Karin!

'Aduh! Bodoh bodoh bodoh!' Tenten mengutuk diri sendiri di dalam hatinya. Dilengkapi dengan hentakan kakinya.

Malunya bukan main.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tak kan menghajar Tenten besok, atau kapan pun. Sebab Tenten merupakan orang yang spesial untuknya sekarang. Dengan lambat, ia mengikuti Tenten dari belakang. Tetapi akhirnya ia menyimpang ke arah kamar mandi, karena keinginan ke kamar mandi itu terasa lagi.

Karena mereka datang secara sendiri-sendiri dan kembali ke tempat masing-masing, maka tidak ada masalah yang muncul di antara mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Tenten sudah putus asa. Dia memutuskan untuk tidak datang ke acara tersebut. Tapi, apakah dia mau mengecewakan kedua Hyuuga karena hal yang mungkin sepele?<br>**

**Disclaimer: Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto, Tell Me Goodbye punya BIGBANG.**

**He Just Want to Protect You!**

**Pairing: NejiTen**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Drama  
><strong>

**Warning: OOC, Full of glamor life, Konohagakure= desa metropolitan, nggak nyambung.  
><strong>

**Chapter II: From Vancouver with Invitation  
><strong>

**TimeSkip: 1 bulan ke depan...**

**Begin...**

* * *

><p><em>Ciiit... <em>

Rabu di pagi hari itu, Tenten menyetir mobilnya sambil mengebut di jalanan lantaran dia bangun kesiangan. Hingga ia memakai drift dan mengeluarkan suara yang berdecit di kota. Tidak peduli dengan jalanan, lagipula tidak ada ANBU yang menjaga jalan. Dengan beraninya, ia menancap gas hingga berkecepatan 100km/jam. Karena jalanya lurus, jika berkelok-kelok, dia hanya menancap gasnya 70km/jam.

Dia benar-benar terburu-buru. Yang biasa dia bangun jam 05:15, tadi pagi dia bangun jam 05:45. Setengah jam ia tidur kembali setelah dia mematikan alarm yang ia atur semalam. Tenten hanya makan 2 roti tawar dan juga segelas susu. Mandi pun hanya 5 menit. Karena dia ditinggal orang tuanya selama 2 minggu, jadi dia harus mandiri betul di rumah.

Sampai di parkiran mobil, Tenten cepat-cepat memarkirkan mobilnya. Entah itu lurus atau tidak dia tidak peduli. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, dia keluar dari mobil. Menutup pintu dengan membantingnya karena saking terburu-burunya, dan berlari menuju kelasnya yang ada di lantai 3.

Dia terengah-engah panik. Tenten melihat jam tanganya.

Tiba-tiba dia berhenti berlari, malah menghentakan satu kakinya. Ah! Sial! Ternyata dia mengebut terlalu cepat! Baru jam 06:35! Untuk apa dia harus cepat-cepat di jam seperti ini? Tenten pun jalan dengan santai sekarang.

Memang sekarang sudah bebas dari pelajaran apa-apa sebab ujian kenaikan sudah selesai. Mereka masuk hanya demi pengumuman remidi selengkapnya dan melaksanakan _classmeeting_.

xxx

Sambil berjalan, ia mendongakan kepalanya melihat void gedung sekolah. Di lantai 3 terlihat sangat ramai. Anak-anak berkerumun di depan kelasnya. Tumben, jam segini sudah ramai.

Tenten melihat beberapa anak-anak yang turun di tangga dengan membawa sebuah undangan. Dia semakin penasaran, ada apa sih di atas sana? Tenten kembali berlari menaiki tangga.

Sambil berlari di tangga, Tenten semakin banyak berpapasan dengan anak-anak yang turun dari tangga dan mendengar mereka mengucapkan nama _'Hinata-chan'_ dan kata-kata _'Dia sudah kembali'_, _'Aku sudah tak sabar dengan acara ini!'_.

Tenten pun berhenti berlari. Dia menepuk dahinya dan mengingat sesuatu, yaitu bahwa Hinata sudah kembali dari Vancouver! Neji memang pernah memberitahunya, tetapi itu sudah satu bulan yan lalu. Maklum saja jika Tenten lupa. Dia pun kembali berlari. Ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Hinata.

Untungnya, saat sudah di depan kelas, suasana sudah tidak begitu ramai.

Dia berjalan menyusuri lorong antar ruang kelas. Matanya melirik-lirik ke kaca jendela. Terlihat Hinata duduk sebangku dengan Naruto. Mereka sedang berbincang bersama Ino dan Sakura.

Tenten bergegas memasuki kelasnya. Sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk bertemu dengan temannya yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai.

"Hinata-chaan!" Tenten berteriak heboh di gawang pintu kelas.

Hinata menengok ke sumber suara. Tidak hanya Hinata, hampir seluruh isi kelas menengok ke arah pintu kelas. Hinata menyapa balik Tenten yang seraya berjalan menuju bangku Hinata.

"Hai Tenten-chan. Apa kabar?" Hinata menyambut jabat tangan Tenten lalu mencium pipi kanan dan kiri Tenten. Mereka juga saling berpelukan karena saking rindunya.

"Aku? Baik-baik saja! Kau?"

"Yah, aku baik-baik saja," balas Hinata sambil tersenyum. Tenten melirik ke arah Naruto dan secara frontal ia bertanya, "Bagaimana Naru? Sudah terobatikah rasa kangenmu? Sudah ciuman belum?"

Semburat merah muncul mewarnai wajah keduanya. Mereka blushing seketika.

"Dih? Apa sih!" sahut Naruto sambil mengepalkan tanganya, seakan-akan Naruto mengancam akan memukul Tenten. Tenten hanya memberikan seringainya dan segera menunjukan jari 'V', menandakan Tenten meminta sebuah perdamaian pada Naruto.

"Oh iya," gumam Hinata sambil memetik jarinya. Salah satu tanganya menarik tas yang ada di atas meja, mengambil secarik kertas undangan dan memberikannya pada Tenten.

"Datang ya," Hinata memohon.

"Pasti, terima kasih ya." balas Tenten sambil tersenyum. Hinata mengangguk sambil mengucapkan "Iya, sama-sama.".

-x-x-x-

Tenten duduk di bangkunya dan meletakan tasnya di belakang punggung. Dia melepas bungkus plastik undangan dan ia buang di laci meja. Setelah itu, dibacanya selembar kertas undangan berwarna indigo berpita silver yang ada di tanganya.

_Invitation_

_Please, come to my Dance Ball Party to celebrate my arrival from Vancouver. And i really miss you guys! So, i invite you! ^^_

_Place: Konoha Great Hall_

_Date: Friday 21st September 20xx_

_Time: 20:00 P.M._

_Clothes:__ Formal_

_Please, come on time. ^^ _

_Regards: Hinata Hyuuga._

Selembaran undangan itu diletakan Tenten. Dia menghela nafasnya setelah membaca undangan yang singkat itu. Tangan kananya memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Pusing memikirkan soal ini.

Mendesah. Memikirkan dengan siapa dia akan datang ke pesta itu. Yang pasti bukan bersama Sasuke.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tenten berpikir secara bijak. Baiklah.. Untuk masalah pasangan, dia sudah tidak memikirkannya siapa orangnya. Yang penting dia mendapat pasangan. Itu sudah bagus jika dia sudah dapat. Sebaliknya, jika memang dia akan datang sendirian ke pesta, dia akan pasrah.

Mati! Dalam waktu 2 hari, dia harus mendapat pasangan! Tetapi bagaimana? Seorang perempuan hanya bisa menunggu seorang laki-laki _menarik tanganya. _Tidak mungkin jika dia mengajak duluan.

Semakin pusing rasanya kepala Tenten. Dia memutarkan tubuhnya ke belakang, menatap Neji dan Lee dengan tatapan sedih dan putus asa. Bibirnya mengerucut. Cemberut.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Lee sambil mengangkat salah satu alis tebalnya.

Tenten mendesah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Lee. "Aku menyerah,"

"Menyerah? Mengapa?" Lee bertanya lagi.

Tenten menegakan tubuhnya dan sesekali dia mengetuk meja Lee.

"Aku menyerah, jika aku pergi ke pesta sendirian."

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi padamu" sahut Neji. Akhirnya dia angkat bicara setelah dia berdiam diri di antara mereka.

"Maksudmu apa, Neji?" tanya Tenten sambil menatap mata lavender Neji.

Lee pun ikut menatap Neji yang ada di sampingnya sambil bersandar santai.

"Hn, kau ikut denganku."

"...!" Tenten terkejut dan menyipitkan matanya, sedangkan Lee terbelak.

Berani sekali dia mengajak Tenten secara blak-blakan di depan Lee. Namanya juga Neji Hyuuga. Tidak mungkin seorang prodigy sepertinya akan ditolak seorang perempuan. Jadi, dia bisa mengajak siapa saja dengan percaya diri tanpa takut ditolak. Menurut Neji sendiri, jika seorang perempuan bisa menolaknya, berarti perempuan itu sangat 'kebangetan'. Itu menurut pendapatnya.

Dan dari jauh-jauh hari, bahkan mungkin dari satu bulan yang lalu, dia telah merencanakan bahwa dia akan mengajak Tenten.

Mau tidak mau, Tenten harus menerimanya. Jika sampai Tenten menolak, Neji akan memaksa Tenten hingga dia mau pergi bersamanya. Mendampingi Neji ke pesta Hinata merupakan hal yang wajib bagi Tenten (toh diwajibkan oleh Neji juga). Jika tidak ia lakukan, dia akan merasa berdosa.

Di dalam hati cewek bercepol itu, dia menjerit. Bukan sebuah jeritan yang buruk, melainkan jeritan kegirangan karena dia telah diajak oleh seorang Neji Hyuuga ke pesta sepupunya! Mimpi apa dia semalam? Rasanya bagai melayang di awan.

.

.

.

Saking berasa hatinya berbunga-bunga, Tenten masih terdiam. Selain itu, dia juga menunjukan rasa jual mahalnya.

"Psst!" bisik Lee memanggil Tenten. Sebuah lirikan mata hazelnut tertuju pada Lee untuk merespon panggilan itu.

Lee memaju-majukan kedua tanganya, memberi sebuah isyarat pada Tenten yang menandakan 'Terima saja!'. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Tenten mengangguk setuju.

"B-baiklah, a-aku bersamamu," kata Tenten bersedia. Dia menundukan kepalanya dan bicaranya sedikit gagap. Sebuah senyuman penuh kemenangan tersirat di bibir cowok bermata lavender itu.

Tenten kembali melirik Lee yang kebetulan sedang memandang dirinya. Seakan bertelepati, Lee memberikan pandangan mata sebagai pengganti kata, 'Benar kan apa kataku? Dia menyukaimu!'. Tenten membalasnya dengan pelototan matanya sebagai pengganti kata 'Awas kau!'.

Dia memutarkan tubuhnya, membelakangi mereka berdua. Tidak ada perasaan yang bisa ia pungkiri lagi. Dia menyukai ajakan Neji. Sudut bibir Tenten terangkat, senyuman terulas di bibirnya. Tidak butuh 2 hari dia menunggu atau mencari laki-laki. Hanya dalam 10 menit, dia mendapat pasangan yang menurutnya terlalu keren untuknya.

* * *

><p><em>Ketika Pulang Sekolah...~<em>

"Teman-teman! Berkumpul dulu!" Ino berteriak dari gawang pintu kelas memanggil teman-temannya, kecuali Hinata.

Teman-temanya masuk ke ruang kelas Ino, sedangkan dia keluar lagi untuk mencari Temari dan Tayuya ke kelas atas. Dengan cepat ia bertemu dengan Temari di tangga, sedangkan bertemu Tayuya di koridor.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanya Matsuri sambil mengetuk-ketukan jarinya di meja.

"Ino-pig, aku mau pulang!" rengek Sakura terburu-buru ingin segera pulang ke rumah.

"Sabar dulu forehead! Jadi begini, besok waktu pesta kita mau tidak berangkat bersama?" Ino menawarkan.

"Berangkat bersama?" Karin mengulangi. Ino mengangguk dan ber 'He em' ria.

"Tidak mungkin, aku yakin kalian lebih suka berangkat bersama pasangan masing-masing, ya kan?" ujar Sakura kurang setuju.

"Iya, Sakura ada benarnya juga." Temari setuju dengan pernyataan itu.

Kesunyian mengisi ruangan sejenak. Mereka sedang memikirkan sebuah ide yang bagus untuk 2 hari esok.

.

.

.

Sebuah ide melintas di benak Tenten. Lalu dia hendak mengusulkan pikirannya. Sedikit ragu karena menurutnya sedikit tabu baginya sebagai cewek yang tomboy. Lagipula, sedari tadi dia hanya diam. Belum berbicara apa-apa.

"Um, bagaimana kalau kita berdandan bersama?" usul Tenten ragu-ragu. Meskipun suaranya pelan, tetapi tetap terdengar lantaran sepi.

"APA?" mereka berteriak serempak.

Tersentak kaget bersamaan. Mereka tidak percaya seorang Tenten mengusulkan hal yang semacam ini. Tenten cengo melihat tingkah mereka. Untuk mengecek kewarasan Tenten, Sakura menempelkan jarinya di dahi cewek itu.

"Kau kenapa? Sentuh dahimu sendiri, Sakura-chan," ejek Tenten sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hei! Aku hanya mengecekmu saja, apakah kau masih waras atau tidak. Hn... Oh tidak, panas!" Sakura bercanda. Dia mendapat 'death glare' dari Tenten.

"Tidak, begini lho Ten, kami sangat tidak percaya kau bisa mengusulkan ide semacam itu." kata Matsuri mewakili semuanya. Yang lain pun mengangguk mengiyakan. Tenten hanya nyengir.

"Tapi idemu boleh juga loh," gumam Temari melipat tanganya, bersandar di kursi dan menatap tembok bawah papan tulis putih. Semua menengok kepadanya. Tayuya pun menumpu sikunya di bahu Temari dan berkata, "Fine, aku setuju." sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga," Ino dan Sakura berbarengan. Mereka berdua sangat semangat karena dasarnya mereka suka merias diri.

"Maaf, aku belum tentu bisa. Gomen Tenten-chan," Karin meminta maaf, menyesal karena tidak bisa ikut.

"Tidak apa kok," Tenten membalasnya dengan senyum getir.

'Pasti dia ada janji dengan Sasuke, huh!' rutuk Tenten dalam hati. Dia tetap berusaha untuk senyum.

"Oke, aku setuju juga," Matsuri pun ikut dan sesekali menepuk tangannya. Tenten tersenyum senang karena ternyata usulanya mendapat respon yang baik, bahkan sebagian dari mereka setuju.

"Yak, lalu mau berkumpul di rumah siapa?" Matsuri bertanya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Semuanya melirik ke arah Ino, seolah-olah itu adalah jawaban pertanyaan Matsuri.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Ino bingung.

"Kami akan ke rumahmu," Sakura angkat bicara, menetapkan tempat di mana mereka akan berkumpul.

"Eh?"

Karena Ino mendapat tatapan yang mengerikan dari teman-temanya, akhirnya dia kewalahan dan mengalah.

"Baiklah, kumpul di jam 18:30. Berdandan 1 1/2 jam, cukup?"

"Baik,"

Sebelum mereka berpisah, Ino mengusulkan lagi sesuatu hal, namun sayangnya Tenten sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Guys, mau tidak kalau besok kita ke mall untuk membeli dress baru mungkin? Atau stiletto?" usul Ino.

"Oke! Aku mau!" Sakura menjawab dengan semangat 45.

"Aku mau!"

"Aku juga!"

"Tidak untukku,"

Mendengar perbedaan jawaban dari Tenten, mereka hanya bisa memaklumi. Mereka pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan membatin, 'Dasar anak tomboy'.

Mereka pun bubar dan keluar dari ruang kelas. Pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

* * *

><p><em>Tap... Tap... Tap...<em>

Dia berjalan cepat di parkiran mobil yang berdebu tebal itu. Angin berhembus kencang sehingga membuat debu bertebaran di jalan bersemen tersebut. Telapak tangan kanan Tenten menutupi hidungnya hingga membuat matanya menyipit. Dia terus berjalan sampai ke tempat mobilnya berada.

"Duh, dasar debu sialan!" Tenten mengutuk debu yang telah memasuki matanya. Sudut matanya ia kucek karena sedikit gatal.

Tanpa memberhentikan langkahnya, Tenten memencet kunci mobilnya untuk meng-unlock pintu.

Ketika baru saja membuka pintu dan hendak masuk ke mobil, Tenten tidak sengaja melihat seorang cowok berambut panjang terlihat sedang bersandar santai di pintu mobil Lamborghini Gallardo miliknya. Tepatnya terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang. Tenten pun menaruh tasnya, lalu menghampiri cowok itu.

"Neji? Belum pulang?" tanya Tenten menaikan salah satu alisnya.

"Hn."

Sweatdroped. Ya ampun, sampai sekarang dia hanya membalasnya dengan kata-kata 'Hn'-nya! Sekalipun denganya? Bahkan Neji tidak menatapnya. Sial.

Dongkol sudah hatinya. Wajahnya memerah bagai tomat. Bukan memerah karena malu atau tersipu, melainkan merah karena jengkel. Rasanya dia ingin sekali untuk memukul cowok satu ini. Tanganya pun sudah siap dan sudah gatal untuk menghantam wajah Neji. Namun, dia berpikir bahwa dia tidak sanggup memukul wajahnya. Kepalan tanganya pun merenggang.

Sayang jika wajah ganteng itu ditonjok menggunakan tangan 'laki-laki' nya. Nanti bisa hilang deh.

"Oke, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Tenten mencoba sabar.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang,"

"Seseorang? Boleh aku tahu siapa?"

"Kau tidak butuh tau siapa orangnya." jawabnya sambil menatap Tenten.

Dia hanya ber'Oh' ria dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajah yang penasaran. Rasanya sedikit sakit hati karena Neji merahasiakan seseorang. Terlebih jika seorang itu adalah perempuan. Tahan dulu. Sakit hati? Cemburu kah? Tidak! Dia harus ber_-positive thinking!_

"Oh iya, besok kau ingin ku jemput atau kau berangkat sendiri?" tanya Neji.

"Uh... Jadi begini, tadi kan aku dan kawan-kawan sempat berkumpul, awalnya Ino mengusulkan untuk berangkat bersama, tetapi banyak yang tidak setuju karena pasti kebanyakan mereka akan berangkat bersama pasangan masing-masing, lalu percaya atau tidak, aku mengusulkan untuk berdandan bersama, dan..."

"A-apa? Kau mengusulkan hal seperti itu?" Neji kaget dan mengeluarkan nada tidak percaya setelah mendengar penjelasan Tenten yang panjang lebar itu. Padahal itu saja belum selesai dia menjelaskan.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Neji! Iya, aku mengusulkan hal semacam itu! Lalu mereka menetapkan tempatnya di rumah Ino." lanjut Tenten ditambah dengan nada kesalnya.

"Oh, jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Mau ku jemput atau berangkat sendiri?"

"Itu terserah kamu,"

"Hey..."

"Serius, itu terserah padamu. Aku hanya ikut-ikut saja,"

"Baiklah... Aku jemput ya?"

"..."

Diam. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lidahnya kelu tiba-tiba. Mungkin Tenten mengira Neji akan berkata 'Berangkat saja sendiri,'. Benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Rasanya senang sekali dia akan dijemput Neji. Wow, semakin berkembang juga perasaan ini. Sayangnya, tetap saja dia tidak mau mengakui perasaanya. Mau sampai kapan dia seperti itu? Toh semakin berkembangnya perasaan anehnya, itu tidak akan mengurangi rasa sukanya dengan Sasuke.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja?"

"Oh iya, iya. Kau bisa jemput aku di rumah Ino jam 19:30, tapi mungkin kau bisa jemput aku lebih awal karena aku pasti dandan paling cepat, toh gedungnya juga jauh kan?" ujar Tenten tersadar dari lamunanya. Neji tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Tenten yang lucu dibuatnya. Dia mengangguk pelan, setuju.

"Hn, baguslah aku bisa menjemputmu di rumah Ino, lagipula kami kan satu perumahan kan?"

"Eh?"

Rupanya Neji bisa mengambil keuntungan. Dia senang karena telah berhasil membuat Tenten ke-GR-an dan salah tingkah.

Tenten mengira bahwa Neji menjemputnya karena Neji menyukainya atau apa, eh ternyatanya...

"A..~ Baiklah, aku duluan ya. Aku harap kau bertemu denganya. Jaa." Tenten pamit pada Neji sambil melambai-lambaikan keempat jari lentiknya. Kunci mobil berwarna hitam itu dijepit oleh ibu jarinya.

"Hn."

Dia berbalik membelakangi cowok jenius itu dan berjalan hendak masuk ke mobil. Entah kenapa saat Tenten mendoakan agar dia bertemu dengan orang yang ditunggu rasanya berat sekali.

Angin masih berhembus kencang, menerpa roknya dan menerbangkan beberapa sisa rambut yang terlepas dari cepolanya. Menciptakan sebuah pesona tersendiri bagi Tenten di mata Neji. Dia masih menatapinya berjalan sampai dia masuk dan menstarter kendaraanya. Lancer Evo berwarna putih tersebut mundur dengan anggunya, lalu _berlari_ pergi dari parkiran yang berdebu tebal.

Saking kencangnya mobil itu berlari, debu bercampur dengan pasir itu mengepul hingga membentuk angin puting beliung. Bisa dikatakan: 'Bagai Gaara yang sedang mengamuk'. (Kalau Gaara mengamuk kan pasir bisa bertebaran ke mana-mana)

'Andai kau tahu siapa orang yang ingin ku temui, Ten.' batin Neji pahit sambil bangkit dari sandarannya.

Dia berjalan masuk ke mobil, menstarter mobilnya dan menancap gas. Lalu Lamborghini Gallardo itu dengan pelan berjalan mengikuti 'calon' pasanganya dari belakang, yaitu Lancer Evo putih. Namun akhirnya saling menyimpang arah.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Friday, 18:00<em>**

Suara gelodakan terdengar di ruang kamar Tenten. Sibuk dengan pencarian gaun yang akan ia pakai nanti di pesta. Dia telah mencoba semua gaun yang telah ia temui di lemarinya.

Beberapa gaun dengan berbagai warna dan bahan telah ia temui. Dia memegang masing-masing satu hanger di kedua tanganya untuk membanding-bandingkan.

Bingung ingin memilih yang mana. Mungkin lebih baik dia memeriksa gaun itu satu-satu.

_Pink chiffon gown?_ Hell no! Di lihat dari warnanya saja sudah membuatnya jijik. Gaun itu merupakan hadiah ulang tahun dari bibinya. Sebenarnya gaun itu indah. Hanya saja dia tidak suka warnanya.

_Maroon cotton gown?_ Sepertinya tidak cocok. Lagipula, terlalu mini. Dia terlalu takut untuk memakai gaun itu. Ukuranya tinggal setengah pahanya. Jika dia memakainya, ia yakin pasti temanya akan menertawainya. Gaun yang mengerikan.

_White velvet dress? _Awalnya Tenten sudah senyum-senyum sendiri dengan gaun yang satu ini. Tetapi dia kembali merengut. Sejujurnya dia ingin sekali memakai gaun yang sebenarnya indah itu. Gaun putih berbahan beludru dengan pita di dada. Sayangnya ada yang membuatnya jelek. Yaitu, ada lubang kecil alias bolong dan warnanya sudah sedikit kusam. Tidak mungkin jika ia pakai nanti.

Dia mendesah. Lelah telah mencari gaun yang akan ia pakai nanti. Lumayan banyak energi yang telah ia keluarkan. Peluh membasahi pelipisnya.

"Ah! Tidak ada gaun yang lebih bagus apa?" keluh Tenten sambil memukul kasurnya.

"Apa lebih baik aku tidak berangkat?" kata Tenten sudah putus asa. Apa dia tidak memikirkan perasaan Neji? Jangan-jangan jika dia tidak berangkat, Neji akan menunggunya lalu kecewa. Siapa yang tahu?

Apalagi dia sudah mengatakan kepastian kedatangannya pada Hinata. Apa dia mau mengecewakan kedua Hyuuga karena hal yang mungkin sepele?

-TBC-

Huahahaha. Akhirnya chap II finished mameen!

Aku bener-bener minta maaf masalah undangan sama subtitle! Ngawurnya kelewat banget!

Okee! Di tunggu ya last chap-nya besok! Jeremy janji, besok Jeremy keluarin lemonnya. Serius dah!

See you!


	3. Girl, I Know

YOSH! Akhirnya chapter 3 keluar! And udah selesai!

Aku sengaja nge publish cepet sebelum masuk sekolah and sebelum puasa. Yah, ngerti kan maksudnya? *apadeh -_-*

Sedikit curhat nih. Alasan kenapa bisa cepet update. Sebenernya ini potongan dari chapter II. Kalau di gabung ke chapter II, bisa panjang sampe 13k+. Kan bisa 'klenger' mbaca panjang-panjang. Bisa juga bikin males baca.

Seperti janjiku kemaren, Jeremy suguhi para readers es citrus squash asam kecut manis manis. Widiw, segernya...*apasih?*

Oh iya, Jeremy minta maaf ya, masalah lemon kalau entar aneeh banget.

OK! Monggo di baca dan jangan lupa di review!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Benar apa kata Lee. Dia benar-benar mencintaiku. Tapi, mengapa dia menunjukkan cintanya dengan cara seperti ini?<strong>

**Disclaimer: Naruto selalu punya Masashi Kishimoto, Tell Me Goodbye punya BIGBANG.**

**He Just Want to Protect You!**

**Pairing: NejiTen**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Drama  
><strong>

**Warning: OOC, Full of glamor life, Konohagakure= desa metropolitan, a lil bit hard language, nggak nyambung, lemon, smut, citrus asem kecut, aneh.  
><strong>

**Chapter III: Girl, I Know  
><strong>

**Begin...**

* * *

><p>Galau.<p>

Dia menundukan kepalanya, namun matanya menjelajah ke mana-mana. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sudut ruangan. Dia melihat sebuah gaun yang menggantung di gantungan baju yang terpaku di pintu.

Dia berjalan menuju pintu. Berjinjit mengambil baju yang masih terbungkus plastik laundry menggantung di gantungan baju. Ternyata sejak ia ambil dari laundry, belum ia pakai lagi. Masih berbau wangi pelembut pakaian khas laundry.

_Black silk dress_. Gaun hitam polos berbahan sutra dengan _low cut_ sehingga menunjukan setengah _cleavage_-nya tampak cocok untuk ia pakai nanti. Walaupun_ backless, _dia mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya. Lagipula, dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Panjang gaun itu mencapai betisnya. Tidak begitu mekar, juga tidak begitu ketat untuknya.

"Hn, sempurna." gumamnya sambil tersenyum sumringah menatapi gaunya. Lalu dia melempar gaun itu ke kasur.

Sekarang tinggal mencari alat make up, stiletto Givenchy hitam, dan parfume _spesial_-nya, _Miss Dior Cherie_.

Setelah semua ketemu, dia merangkum semuanya di tas. Dia menyambar kunci mobil yang tergeletak di meja belajar.

Dia berjalan menuruni tangga sambil mengecek barang-barang yang ia bawa. Penampilan awal Tenten seperti khas anak muda. T-shirt ukuran jumbo dilengkapi dengan bawahan hot pants, dan alas kaki sneaker warna ungu putih. Bahkan rambutnya saja ia gerai. Tidak lama lagi, dia akan berubah menjadi wanita yang glamor.

Mengetahui bahwa jarak Konoha Real Estate I dan KRE II cukup jauh, Tenten menambah kecepatan dalam mengendarai mobilnya. Berharap tidak ada ANBU yang sedang berpatroli.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ino's House<em>**

_Ciiit... _

Tenten memberhentikan mobilnya di depan rumah Shino yang berdekatan dengan rumah pemilik florist. Terlihat sudah ada beberapa mobil yang berparkir di depan rumah Ino.

Tampaknya teman-temanya sudah datang duluan. Apakah mereka datang duluan karena mereka berdandan memakan waktu yang lama? pikir Tenten. Dia pun ketawa sendiri di mobil sampai memukul-mukul stir. Untungnya, klakson tidak berbunyi.

Dia melihat jam tangannya. Tepat 18:30 dia datang. Tenten memutuskan untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di jarak 10 meter dari rumah Ino.

Dia keluar dari kendaraanya. Sambil berjalan, Tenten menatapi jendela kamar Ino yang terlihat begitu _terang_ dan berisik. Dia menambah kecepatan berjalannya. Begitu sampai di halaman, dia mengetuk pintu. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, Ino datang membuka pintu itu.

"Hei, silakan masuk,"

"Eh, iya. Terima kasih Ino. Omong-omong, apakah aku terlambat?" Tenten berbasa-basi.

"Ah, tidak juga kok," kata Ino sambil menutup pintu kembali.

"Oh, baguslah."

Tenten mengikuti Ino ke kamar. Dia sempat membungkukkan badanya karena bertemu dengan Inoichi.

Dia memasuki kamar Ino yang _girly_. Aroma jasmine menyambut indera penciuman Tenten dengan lembut. Jika di bandingkan, kamar Ino dan Tenten sangat bertolak belakang. Jika ruangan Ino beraroma jasmine, sedangkan ruangan Tenten beraroma citrus.

"Hei, Ten-chan! Penampilanmu keren sekali, kenapa kau tidak beginian saja di pesta?" Matsuri bergurau.

"Uh.. Jika aku berpenampilan seperti ini nanti, dia akan menghajarku," gumam Tenten. Matsuri tertawa.

Tenten melihat teman-temanya yang sudah merias diri di kaca. Mereka sudah mengenakan gaun-gaun mereka. Sebagian besar _low cut_. Bagus kan? Berarti dia bukan satu-satunya perempuan berbaju _low cut_. Toh _low cut_-nya tidak terlalu parah.

Tahan sebentar, sepertinya ada yang kurang...

'Temari-nee, Tayuya-nee, Matsuri, Ino, lalu...'

"Di mana Sakura?" tanya Tenten sambil menaruh tasnya di bawah kursi. Lalu dia duduk di kursi itu dan mulai mengaca.

"Huh, dia ingin berdandan sendirian." jawab Matsuri.

"Iya, dia minta maaf lewat account-nya, kebetulan aku lihat di timeline. Ditambah dengan emotic nangis," tambah Temari.

"Mungkin dia takut, jika dia bersama kita, dia akan malu berdandan sambil menangis," gurau Tayuya. Ino menyikut Tayuya.

"Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal saat itu, dia semangat lho ingin ikut bersama kita." Tenten sedih.

"Dia sendiri yang menentukan tempatnya" tambah Matsuri.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan ini, apa dia sudah kuat melihat hubungan antara Sasuke dan Karin, entah bagaimana reaksinya nanti jika dia melihat mereka berdua berdansa," gumam Ino.

Ketika Ino mengucapkan kata-katanya, Tenten merasa sedikit berat di hatinya. Menyinggung masalah mereka, tidak hanya Sakura yang merasa sedih.

"Hei, bahkan aku juga tidak tahu lho dia bersama siapa," sahut Matsuri.

"Jangan-jangan dia sendirian?" Tayuya menerka.

"Ah, tidak mungkin seorang Sakura sendirian, mungkin bersama Lee," ujar Ino.

"Tidak, aku dengar Lee sendirian kok! Dia di tolak Sakura. Dan kelihatanya Lee tahu siapa orang yang pergi bersama Sakura." timpal Tenten.

"Hus! Kok malah bergosip sih? Ayo! Lanjutkan lagi!" Temari bijak. Mereka malah tertawa bersama.

Tenten menghela nafasnya sebelum dia merias diri. Pertama-tama dia membersihkan wajahnya dengan susu pembersih dan penyegar. Setelah kering, dia menutul-tutulkan bedak padat di wajahnya. Tidak tebal, tipis-tipis saja. _Eyeshadow __brown smokey_ juga ia buat sangat tipis di kelopak matanya, dilengkapi dengan _mascara_ di bulu mata.

"Hei, aku dengar Hinata juga mengundang sensei-sensei ya?" tanya Tayuya sambil menyemprotkan parfume ke lehernya.

"Iya, itu benar. Bahkan Guy-sensei saja ia undang," jawab Tenten seraya menggariskan _eyeliner_ di mata bagian bawah.

Sentuhan terakhir untuk bibir Tenten, lipstick dengan _nude color_. Menjadikan bibirnya lebih _kissable_. Sempurna sudah, _make up_ natural! Dari awal dia juga sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk tidak berdandan berlebihan.

Acara merias diri Tenten belum selesai. Bagaimana dengan rambutnya? Cepol? Benar sekali. Hanya saja buat kombinasi. Cepolan itu diikat dengan pita berwarna hitam indigo.

"Yak! Selesai!" kata Tenten sambil memetik jarinya.

"Singkat sekali," komentar Ino.

"Kau tidak menggunakan blush on," timpal Matsuri. Tenten hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dia berdiri dan menarik tasnya ke pangkuanya untuk mengambil gaun. Temari melihat-lihat penasaran ke arah gaun Tenten yang masih terlipat rapi.

"Teman-teman, aku ganti dulu yaa," Tenten memberitahu teman-temanya.

"Iyaaa," teman-temanya serempak membalas. Tenten berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Ino. Mereka tinggal menunggu beberapa menit untuk melihat perubahan Tenten.

-x-x-x-

Kaki yang basah itu bergesek-gesek dengan keset kamar mandi. Dia kembali berhadapan dengan kaca. Semua pun menatapnya tidak percaya. Bahkan melongo lebar. Tenten melihat mereka dari kaca dan membalas tatapan mereka lewat kaca juga. 'Kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu?' batinya.

"Ten? Ini kau?"

"Kau tidak salah, Ten?"

"Kau mengenakan backless? Ya ampun.."

Itulah komentar dari mereka. Tenten hanya tertawa geli mendengarnya. Sambil mengambil kotak yang berisi stiletto dari tasnya, dia berkata,"Ya benar saja ini aku! Ya sudah jika kalian tidak percaya!". Mereka pun ber'oh' ria dan kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing.

"Wow, stiletto kamu bagus, Ten." puji Temari.

"Hah, terimakasih, tetapi tidak sebagus John Galliano milikmu Temari-neechan. Ini stiletto biasa lho, tidak ada spesialnya, cuma _strappy leather_, aku hanya merawatnya dengan baik, jadi kelihatanya bagus." Tenten menjelaskan.

Setelah dia memakai stiletto-nya, disambarnya _parfume glass bottle_ di meja rias, _Miss Dior Cherie_. Dia mengoleskan cairan wangi itu di pergelangan tangan dan menggesek-gesekannya. Juga di balik telinga dan di tengkuk leher.

Yah, selesai sudah acara berdandannya. Tinggal menunggu Neji menjemputnya. Dia duduk di kasur Ino dan menyilangkan kakinya. Kaki putih mulusnya begitu indah setelah menggunakan stiletto.

Tenten mengambil handphone yang ada di tas clutch warna senada dengan gaunya. Dia tidak akan menghubungi Neji untuk menjemputnya. Kecuali jika jam 19:45 Neji belum datang, baru dia menghubunginya.

"Guys, aku duluan ya!" Tayuya pamit.

"Lho? Sudah selesai ternyata?" tanya Tenten.

"Kimimaro tidak menjemputmu?" goda Ino.

"Yah, kenapa harus berlama-lama sih? Bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin mandiri. Haha. Jaa!"

"Eh, aku juga. Aku sudah selesai kok!" Temari menyusul.

"Lho? Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru?"

"Huh, sama. Kami memutuskan untuk berangkat sendiri-sendiri. Oh ya, Matsuri, bilang sama Gaara yah nanti jika dia menjemputmu kalau aku sudah duluan (Matsuri menunjuk diri sendiri sambil blushing. Semua menatap Matsuri. Seolah tatapan itu memberikan kata-kata 'Beuh, ketahuan sekarang!'.). Sampai nanti!" Temari pamit dan menggerak-gerakan tanganya. Sedikit berteriak karena sambil berlari. Bisa saja dia berlari di atas _high heels_.

Matsuri menelan ludahnya dan blushing sejenak ketika nama Gaara disebut-sebut. Yeah, ketahuan sudah bahwa dia berpasangan dengan Gaara. Salah sendiri dia menyembunyikan semuanya. Seharusnya dia bangga karena tanganya sudah ditarik oleh seorang Gaara.

Sepeninggal Tayuya dan Temari, mereka menyelingkan sebuah diskusi. Mereka salut pada Tayuya dan Temari yang bisa berangkat sendiri. Sedangkan mereka berangkat bersama pasangan masing-masing. Tetapi tidak ada salah, bukan?

Sama seperti Tenten, saat semua sudah selesai, mereka tinggal menunggu. Salah satu dari mereka mengintip dari jendela, siapa yang akan di jemput.

"Wow, ada mobil Toyota Celica berwarna merah, pemilik juga berambut merah, dengan tattoo kanji bertuliskan 'Ai' di dahinya... Siapa sih?" Ino menggumam menatapi jendela.

"Oooo, Gaara-sama," Tenten dan Ino serempak. Mereka berdua terus menggoda Matsuri. Wajahnya merah merona dan pipinya menggembung. Dia pun beranjak dari tempatnya. Tenten dan Ino tertawa dan ber-tos ria lantaran mereka berhasil menggoda Matsuri habis-habisan.

"Aku berangkat," pamit Matsuri dilengkapi dengan dengusan kesal dan hentakan kasar kakinya.

"Iya, hati-hati lhoo," sorak Tenten. Matsuri tidak peduli dengan sorakan cewek itu.

Setelah Matsuri menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Ino malah mendesah. Tenten yang mendengar desahan itu menoleh pada Ino.

"Kenapa kau?"

"Siapa selanjutnya ya?" Ino menyeringai.

"Mana ku tahu!" sahut Tenten.

_Ddrrt.. Dddrrt..._

_Letting you go (can somebody..), letting you go (please somebody...). No I got this, yeah. Steady thinkin' 'bout this thing called love. It got me shaken up  
>(Please tell me there's a way). And it got my head just spinnin' round round round round..~<em>

Handphone Tenten bergetar di tangannya. Dia menyentuh layar itu dan langsung terpapar sebuah pesan singkat.

_'Cepat keluar,' _

Singkat padat dan jelas. SMS tersebut lebih mirip dengan ajakan untuk berkelahi dibandingkan ajakan untuk keluar pergi ke pesta.

"Aku duluan," gumamnya sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan Ino.

"Ciehier..." kali ini Tenten yang kena. Tenten menatapnya dengan _death glare_-nya, sebagai pengganti kata 'Kau tak kan selamat besok,'. Tidak lupa ia berpamitan pada Inoichi juga.

x-x-x

Di depan taman, Tenten memberhentikan langkahnya. Dia salah tingkah ketika dia dipandangi laki-laki berdarah Hyuuga. Dia membetulkan beberapa rambut yang terlepas dari cepolannya yang ada di pelipis. Tidak perlu repot-repot untuk melepas semuanya, dia hanya _menyembunyikan _rambutnya di balik telinga.

Sungguh manis di mata Neji saat dia melakukannya. Sayangnya, dia masih menggendong tas ransel di bahu kanannya. Masih terlihat tomboy.

"Bagaimana dengan penampilanku?" tanya Tenten lirih dan ragu-ragu.

'Kau sungguh manis dan menawan!' batin Neji frustasi.

"Kau, er... Cantik," komentarnya singkat.

Cukup bagi Tenten jika sudah diberi komentar positif. Sudah merasa nyaman!

Neji mengulurkan tanganya, Tenten pun menerima uluran tangan itu. Mereka berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan. Nafas Tenten tertahan saat menggenggam tangan lembut Neji. Detak jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Saking tidak tahannya, Tenten yang menggembungkan pipinya itu lalu membuang nafasnya.

Genggaman yang manis itu terlepas ketika mereka akan masuk ke mobil. Dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal, Tenten membatin, 'Kenapa dia tidak membukakan pintu untukku?'. Tenten sedikit berharap.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Tenten hanya diam. Tidak hanya Tenten, Neji pun melakukan hal yang serupa. Mereka saling diam satu sama lain. Menunggu salah satu yang angkat bicara. Mana ada yang mau mengalah kalau begitu?

x-x-x

Ketika sampai di depan gedung, Neji memberhentikan mobilnya di atas _red carpet_ yang tergelar dari dalam gedung. Ketiga dari kedua laki-laki penjaga gedung itu berdiri tegak di dekat pilar gedung. Salah satu dari mereka hendak membukakan pintu mobil. Tenten menggerak-gerakan tanganya, menandakan ia tidak mau keluar dulu.

Neji menyuruh Tenten untuk masuk lebih dahulu. Awalnya, Tenten tidak mau. Dengan bujukan Neji, akhirnya Tenten mau masuk terlebih dahulu ke gedung.

"Sampai nanti,"

"Hn."

Sebelum masuk, Tenten ditagih menunjukan undangan. Dia membuka tas clutch-nya untuk mencari undangan itu. Saat sudah ketemu, dia menunjukan undangan tersebut layaknya menunjukan sebuah lencana. Baru dia diizinkan masuk gedung.

Dia berjalan di atas karpet berbahan wool berwarna cokelat. Tenten bertemu lagi dengan dua laki-laki penjaga pintu. Izumo dan Kotetsu terlihat keren dengan_ tuxedo_ mereka. Keduanya memberikan senyuman pada Tenten sambil membukakan double door ruangan itu.

"Wow," gumam Tenten lirih, terkagum-kagum dengan suasana pesta ini. Dia berjalan memasuki ruangan itu lebih dalam.

Hawa dingin dari AC ruangan menyambut kulitnya. Indera pendengaranya dimanjakan oleh alunan musik berinstrumen cello, saxophone, biola, dan piano. Ya, musik dansa. Beberapa temannya sudah ada yang berdansa duluan.

Makanan dan minuman pun tersedia dengan ditata prasmanan. Bagus sekali.

"Woi, Ten!" teriak kumpulan teman-temanya. Kiba, Shino, Sai, Lee dan Ino. Tenten pun menoleh ke arah mereka dan menghampiri teman-temanya.

"Eh, teman-teman! Hei kau! Kenapa bisa sampai ke sini duluan?" Tenten protes pada Ino.

"Yah, ku suruh Sai-kun untuk mengebut, lagipula aku tadi melihatmu berhenti untuk beli bensin kan?" balas Ino sambil melipat tanganya.

"Ya memang! Tapi kan isi bensin tidak ada 10 menit!" sahut Tenten. Ino tertawa.

"Tetap cepol, Ten?" gurau Kiba.

"Apa sih?" Tenten cuek.

Sambil menunggu acara pembukaan dari Hinata, mereka mengobrol bersama di dekat tempat minum. Topik mereka adalah mengenai Sasuke, Sakura, dan Karin. Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura, terutama Lee.

"Halo semua," Neji menyapa semuanya. Tenten memberinya tatapan 'Baru datang, Neji?'.

"Hello sobat," Lee balik menyapanya tanpa youthful spirit-nya.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan Forehead?" tanya Ino sambil meminum punch birunya. Salah satu kakinya membengkok.

"Jangan panggil dia dengan kata-kata itu di depanku, Pig." Lee membela Sakura sampai dia ikut mengatakan Ino sebagai pig. Bibir Ino mengerucut.

Sai menghela nafasnya.

"Tenang saja, dia sudah ditangani... Ehm, Kakashi-sensei." jawab Sai ragu-ragu karena ada Lee.

Tenten melongo dan mata hazelnut-nya terbelalak tak percaya. Tanpa mengecilkan belakan matanya, dia melirik Lee. Kasihan sekali wajahnya. Ternyata dia telah ditolak Sakura lantaran Sakura telah mendapat Kakashi. Benar-benar jauh sekali jika dibandingkan dengan Lee sendiri.

"A-apa kau bilang?" Tenten tidak percaya. Sai hanya mengangguk, menekankan kata-katanya.

"Hah? Jadi Kakashi-sensei itu pasangan Sakura malam ini?" Ino kaget, dilanjutkan memukul lengan Sai. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang!"

"Yah, sepertinya begitu. Aku melihat Sakura menangis di taman belakang sebelum kolam renang, lalu dia dihibur Kakashi-sensei," ujar Kiba.

"Beliau juga memberi Sakura beberapa nasehat kok," tambah Shino.

"Kalian juga jangan bilang siapa-siapa lho! Jaga rahasia ini baik-baik! Terutama kau Ino! Kami bisa tahu semua karena tadi aku, Shino, dan Kurenai-sensei sedang jalan bertiga di taman, lalu kami menemukan mereka! Kalau masalah Sai, dia melihatnya sendiri saat dia pergi ke toilet." ujar Kiba lagi.

"Jadi kalian ini menguping pembicaraan Sakura dan Kakashi-sensei?" Neji angkat bicara.

"Kami tidak sengaja tahu!" sahut Kiba. Neji tertawa kecil.

"Hei, sudah sudah! Tuh, Hinata sudah memulai acara ini!" kata Shino.

Hinata berjalan menaiki tangga panggung. Dia tampil cantik dan anggun malam ini. Yakin saja, Naruto pasti semakin cinta padanya. Hinata memulai pidatonya.

Intinya, isi pidato itu rasa rindunya Hinata pada teman-teman dan mempersilakan mereka untuk menikmati semua yang ada.

Ketika pidato berlangsung, sempat-sempatnya Tenten mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Memang, dia tahu kalau Sasuke bersama Karin, tetapi dia tidak tahu di mana dia. Aneh sekali Sasuke bisa tidak ada di acara pidato Hinata. Padahal Sakura yang tadi berada di taman belakang, dia bisa hadir di segmen ini.

Tenten menyikut Kiba dan menanyakan di mana Sasuke. Dia tidak berani menanyakan ini pada Neji.

Kiba mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu,"

Tenten mendesah. Heran, mengapa dia masih mencari-cari Sasuke sedangkan ada laki-laki hampir satu spesies dengan orang yang ia cari ada di sampingnya.

Neji mendengar apa yang ditanyakan Tenten pada Kiba. Secara diam-diam, dia mengaktifkan Byakugan-nya untuk mencari Sasuke.

Rupanya dia bersama Karin berdiri di paling ujung belakang. Sudah ujung, belakang pula. Seharusnya, untuk orang seukuran Uchiha itu ada di depan. Itachi saja berdiri di depan bersama Konan. (itachi sama konan di sini)

'Hn, mereka akan pergi ke taman belakang,' batinnya.

Usai pidato, semua pun bubar memencar. Pidato selesai bukan berarti pesta juga selesai bukan? Malah, semakin meriah pesta itu.

Ketika Tenten sedang berjalan bersama Neji, rasanya ingin sekali ke taman belakang. Mungkin ke tepi kolam renang akan lebih menyenangkan. Mencari udara malam.

"Err, Neji,"

"Hn,"

"Kau mau tidak, menemaniku di taman belakang? Er.. Tepatnya di tepi kolam renang. Sepertinya asyik."

'Ya ampun, jangan taman belakang!' batin Neji.

"Er, Ten, sebaiknya ke taman depan saja. Di depan juga bagus kok."

"Tidak Neji, aku ingin ke taman belakang, kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa! Aku mau pergi sendiri," Tenten memutarkan tubuhnya dan pergi ke pintu belakang.

"Tenten, aku mohon, jangan pergi ke sana." Neji menarik pergelangan tangan cewek itu. Tenten menepis tangan Neji.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kau.. Aneh sekali." Tenten menatap mata lavender Neji. Dia berjalan cepat ke taman belakang.

"Errghh!" Neji geram. Dia mengikuti Tenten dari belakang.

Tenten mendorong double door dan langsung memandangi taman belakang yang gelap. Dia meneruskan langkahnya. Saat langkah ke-20, dia merasakan ada yang menggenggam lengannya dari belakang. Bermaksud mencegahnya berjalan lebih jauh. Dia sudah dekat di tepi kolam renang, tujuannya.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Tenten sambil menengok kepada Neji.

"Aku mohon, jangan langkahkan kakimu lebih jauh lagi." Neji memohon pada Tenten dengan nada yang masih datar.

Dia menarik lengan Tenten hingga Tenten kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke pelukan Neji. Ingat, dia menggunakan stiletto.

"Sudahlah Neji, aku hanya..."

Tenten berhasil lolos dari pelukan Hyuuga Jenius itu. Tidak sengaja pandanganya tepat tertuju pada kursi taman yang ada di sudut area kolam renang.

Alasan kalimat Tenten tidak terselesaikan karena matanya telah melihat kedua insan sedang bermesraan. Si laki-laki mencumbu mesra leher si perempuan. Suara erangan Karin yang tidak begitu keras pun terdengar oleh Tenten, bahkan Neji.

Kali ini, Tenten sudah tidak kuat lagi. Dia sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi berapa kali Sasuke menyakitinya. Sekalipun dia pernah melihat yang lebih parah, tapi kali ini sudah kelewat sakit. Air mata itu tetap mengalir dan ia masih menatap Sasuke yang menciumi leher Karin. Make-up yang membuat dirinya cantik, sekarang luntur karena aliran air itu. Air mata dan _eyeliner_ hitam bercampur. Suara isak tangis yang lirih keluar dari mulut Tenten. Neji melihat wajah Tenten yang sudah terbanjiri air mata.

"Ten?"

"Aku mau pulang," Tenten berbalik arah.

"Hei!"

Tenten berjalan lebih cepat lagi. Dia berusaha untuk menutupi wajahnya agar tidak di lihat orang-orang di dalam aula.

"Tolong, pamitkan aku pada Hinata." Tenten memohon dengan suara khas orang menangis.

"Tenten!"

"Apa lagi? Aku mau pulang sendiri! Dan jangan halangi aku,"

Neji menggenggam pergelangan tangan Tenten dan menekannya sekeras mungkin. Kulit di daerah pergelangan tangannya menjadi putih. Darah mengalir ke telapak tanganya.

"Tidak baik jika seorang perempuan cantik dan anggun sepertimu pulang sendirian di malam hari seperti ini." ucapnya datar.

Tenten pun luluh hatinya. Dia mau di antar oleh Neji pulang ke rumah.

"Hei Lee!" panggil Neji.

"Ada apa? Lho? Tenten? Kenapa dia?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tolong katakan pada Hinata kalau aku pulang duluan dan pamitkan Tenten"

"Oh, baiklah. Besok ceritakan ya!" pinta Lee. Neji mengangguk dan meninggalkan aula.

Seperjalanan keluar dari aula, banyak yang memperhatikan pasangan itu. Tenten menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya yang sedang menangis. Sedangkan Neji memeluk Tenten dari samping. (bayangin kaya jonghyun sama shin se kyung).

* * *

><p>Tenten terus menatap jendela di sepanjang perjalanan. Tentu saja dengan masih menangis tanpa suara. Neji hanya diam saja, dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa padanya. Toh dia sedang fokus menyetir.<p>

Sesampainya di depan taman rumah, Tenten masih terdiam. Tangannya merayap ke perseneling yang sedang dipegang oleh Neji. Tepatnya, dia ingin memegang tangannya.

"Eh.. Neji," erang Tenten. Mendengar erangan itu, membuat Neji sedikit merinding.

"Ya?" responnya. Suatu hal yang tidak biasa, dia tidak menggunakan kata 'Hn' nya.

Dengan beraninya, Tenten meremas tangan Neji. "Mau kah kau menemaniku sebentar saja? Kalau kau tidak mau, juga tidak apa kok."

Apa? Menemaninya? Tidak salah dengar? Dia tahu kalau kedua orang tua Tenten sedang tidak ada di rumah selama 2 minggu. Berarti hanya berdua saja? Apakah ini kesempatan untuknya? Dia sedikit merinding ketika Tenten meremas tangannya.

"Hn, baiklah."

Mereka keluar dari mobil. Entah apa yang merasuki Tenten tadi saat di mobil. Wajahnya memerah ketika ia menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan. Dia menepuk dahinya sendiri. Baiklah, itu memalukan. Mungkin dia harus minta maaf lantaran dia berbuat lancang pada seorang Hyuuga.

_Tenten's room_

Di tempat tidur _Queen Sized, _mereka duduk bersama. Dengan setia Neji menemani dan mendengar tangisan Tenten. Tapi, dia tidak bisa membiarkan wanita yang ia cintai itu terus menangis. Dia memutuskan untuk menghibur, setidaknya itu sudah menenangkan Tenten.

"Tenten, sudahlah. Kalau kau terus saja menangis, kau terlihat seperti perempuan lemah, kau tahu itu?" bujuknya.

Karena itu, Tenten mendadak berhenti menangis. Dia mengambil tissue yang ada di tas clutch untuk mengusap air mata dan sebagian make up. Bahkan eyeshadow-nya.

"Huh! Dasar_._ Aku memang lemah dan payah." gumamnya menyesal sambil melempar tissue ke sembarang tempat.

"Kau harus lebih kuat lagi dengan keadaan ini,"

"Memang gampang jika hanya bicara."

"Omong-omong, sudah berapa kali dia menyakitimu seperti ini?"

"Sudah tidak terhitung. Eh, tidak. Sebulan ini dia menyakitiku sudah 15 kali,"

"Apa? Kau sempat menghitung?"

"Er.. Iya. Kurang kerjaan sekali kan? Haha."

Neji mendesah. Dia memberikan tatapan pada Tenten menandakan 'Huh, dasar...'.

"Oh ya, maafkan aku. Tadi aku menyentuh tanganmu seperti itu, aku sangat tidak sopan"

"Tak masalah, kau tak perlu minta maaf. Kau tidak salah."

"Dan aku tahu dan mengerti betul bagaimana rasanya jadi kau. Bagaimana terbunuh dan tersakitinya hatimu. Karena aku juga mengalaminya,"

"Be-benarkah?" Tenten menaikkan alis kananya.

Neji mengangguk pelan.

'Jangan-jangan pada seseorang yang pernah ia tunggu itu?' batin Tenten pahit.

Sampai sekarang, Tenten masih merasa belum nyaman. Rasanya dingin. Dia butuh kehangatan seorang 'teman'.

"Neji,"

"Hn?"

"Jika kau mengerti bagaimana perasaanku, maukah kau memelukku? Sebentaaaar saja?"

Neji menelan ludahnya. 'Lama pun aku juga mau kok, Ten.' batinnya. Dia menghela nafasnya.

"Haah..~ Oke," dia merengkuh tubuh Tenten.

Secara sembunyi-sembunyi, Tenten meneteskan air matanya. Entah mengapa dia merasa hangat di dekapan temannya yang satu ini. Bahagia rasanya.

Yang namanya berpelukan, kita tidak tahu, bukan? Bagaimana ekspresi orang yang kita peluk? Begitu pula dialami oleh Tenten. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Neji saat itu. Tapi, dia tidak peduli. Biarkan saja dia mau berekspresi apa yang tersirat di wajahnya. Yang penting saat ini dipeluk olehnya.

Dan saat itu juga, pelukan itu dipererat oleh Neji. Nafas Tenten tertahan dan matanya melebar sejenak, lalu mengecil lagi. Tenten menempelkan pipinya di bahu Neji, dan menggesek-gesekkannya dengan lembut. Orang yang ia peluk memberikanya seringai licik. Tanpa di ketahui olehnya.

Lama kelamaan, Tenten tenggelam di kehangatan Neji. Begitu pula dengan Neji. Dia merasakan sesuatu yang nyaman dan hangat. Bahkan suatu yang 'empuk' menempel di dadanya.

Baru pertama kali ini dia mendapatkan kehangatan dari seorang _'teman'_.

.

.

.

Merasa cukup baikan, Tenten mencoba melepaskan pelukan Neji. Anehnya, kenapa susah sekali hanya untuk melepaskan sebuah pelukan.

"Err, Neji. Cukup," bisik Tenten.

"Gggrr.." Neji menggeram.

Dia masih membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Tenten. Berat badannya ia pindahkan ke tubuh bagian atas. Jadi Tenten merasa terbebani hingga tertindih oleh tubuh Neji di atas kasur.

Tubuh Tenten yang tertindih tidak bisa diam. Ingin membebaskan dirinya dari tindihan Neji. Dia terengah-engah. Susah bagi dirinya untuk bernafas.

"Neji! Lepaskan aku!"

Dia menekan dadanya pada dada Tenten. Lalu dia melepas dua cepolan rambut Tenten satu persatu. Rambutnya tergerai indah di bahu sampai dada.

Lalu kedua tangan Tenten ia pegang dan menaruhnya di samping kepalanya. Genggaman itu sangat kuat supaya tidak terlepas ketika Tenten memberontak. Bahkan ia menekannya di kasur.

"Kau lebih cantik dan menggoda jika kau menggerai rambutmu seperti ini," bisiknya di telinga Tenten.

Tenten merinding ketika hembusan nafas yang memburu itu berhembus di telinganya.

Kepalanya turun ke leher, mulai menciumi leher putih jenjang Tenten. Menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigitnya hingga menciptakan banyak kissmark di sana.

Tenten hanya mengerang dan menggeliat. Dia mencoba untuk menghindar. Tanganya yang terkunci mengepal dan berusaha melepas genggaman kuat itu.

"Ah... Neji! Hent.. Oh.. Hen..tikan!"

"Apakah kau juga tidak mau mengerti perasaanku, Tenten-chan?" dia menghentikan ciumannya dan memandang wajah Tenten.

Tenten tercengang sejenak. Embel-embel 'chan' dibelakang namanya? Dia menelan ludahnya.

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Uh, Tenten. Malam ini, akan ku tunjukkan bagaimana perasaanku padamu selama ini,"

"Rasa cintaku padamu," tambahnya. Tanpa ragu-ragu, dia memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Tenten.

Masih mencoba menghindar juga. Tenten mengingat kata-kata Lee pada waktu itu. Hell, dia harus mengakui bahwa Lee benar. Dia benar-benar mencintai Tenten dan akan menunjukan rasa cintanya, tapi mengapa harus dengan cara seperti ini?

"Mmmmh.."

Dia mengerang saat ciuman panasnya berlangsung. Ciuman yang penuh dengan hasrat.

Lidah Neji menjilat bibir Tenten, memaksa Tenten untuk membuka mulutnya. Menyerah juga akhirnya, pertahanannya runtuh. Dengan pasrah, Tenten membuka mulutnya. Lidah hangat itu memasuki rongga mulut Tenten dan mengeksplor apa yang ada. Dia mengajak lidah Tenten untuk 'bergelut'.

"Ngghh..~"

Akhirnya, Tenten menyukai ini. Dia menerima tantangan Neji untuk bergelut. Lidahnya mendorong lidah lawan untuk keluar dari mulutnya dan menjelajah mulut Neji.

Sedikit saliva mengalir dari sudut bibir Tenten.

"Ughh... Neji.." Tenten melenguh.

Di samping melumat bibir satu sama lain, Neji melepas salah satu tangan Tenten yang tidak berdaya.

Setelah terlepas, Tenten mencoba menggerak-gerakkan tangan kirinya sampai bisa bergerak. Karena aliran darah di daerah pergelangan tangan itu berpindah ke telapak tangan. Ini merupakan kedua kalinya terjadi padanya.

Mereka melepas ciuman demi pasokan oksigen. Mengatur nafas mereka masing-masing.

Tangan kanan Neji menjalar mencari resleting _dress_ Tenten yang ada di belakang. Sempat juga Neji membelai punggung Tenten yang _backless_ hingga membuat Tenten menggelinjang geli.

Tidak sengaja pahanya yang sudah terekspos itu menggesek kejantanan Neji yang masih tertutup celana. Membuat birahinya semakin melambung. Dan ia merasa bahwa celananya semakin sempit.

"Kau sangat menggoda, kau tau itu Ten?" bisiknya mesra di telinga Tenten dengan suara serak-serak basah, lalu menjilat daun telinganya. Tenten pun merasa geli. Sekaligus merinding lagi karena nafas Neji yang memburu.

Tangannya menemukan resleting itu. Dia menariknya untuk membuka busana yang Tenten pakai.

Setelah tersingkap, sekarang Tenten hanya mengenakan celana dalam. Rupanya Tenten tidak mengenakan bra, sebab pada gaun sudah terdapat busa untuk menggantikan bra. Lengannya menutupi payudara yang hampir terekspos. Neji menyeringai lagi dengan liciknya.

"Kau nakal juga ya," gumamnya. Dia berusaha menarik lengan Tenten agar menunjukkan kedua bukitnya.

"Jangan salahkan aku, lagipula kan sudah ada busanya! Untuk apa aku mengenakan itu!" Tenten membela diri sambil mempertahankan lengannya.

Neji berhasil melepas lengan Tenten sehingga kedua bukit itu terpampang jelas dan menantang di depannya. Tanpa ragu-ragu, dia mengulum dan melumat payudara Tenten. Tenten mendesah dan menggeliat liar di tempat tidur.

"Ah ah ah... Neji..~"

Desahan itu menjadi-jadi ketika tangan kiri Neji meremas-remas dada kanan Tenten dengan kencang. Dia juga mengusap-usap dan memilin puting payudaranya. Puting yang mengeras itu ia kulum, lumat, hisap, dan menggigitnya kecil-kecil.

Dia meringis kesakitan.

Oh iya, Neji lupa. Dia masih berpakaian lengkap. Lalu dia berdiri di atas kasur dan melepas semua apa yang ia pakai. Kecuali boxer hitam yang masih menempel di tubuhnya.

Melihat tubuh sixpack Neji, pipi Tenten menjadi merah merona. Neji tersenyum senang karena melihat wajah blushing Tenten. Manisnya, pikir Neji.

Di samping itu, ternyata wajah Tenten mampu membuatnya semakin berhasrat, terangsang dan kehilangan kesabaran untuk memiliki Tenten seutuhnya.

Dia kembali menindih Tenten. Dia memegang kepalanya, menarik dan melumat bibirnya lagi. Keduanya mengeluarkan erangan ditengah ciuman mereka. Tenten pun meremas kepala Neji. Remasan itu membuat ciuman mereka semakin mengganas dan mendalam. Mereka juga saling bertukar saliva, bahkan mencampurnya.

Karena sudah tidak mampu menampungnya, saliva mereka menetes ke kasur. Ada pula sisa-sisanya di sudut-sudut bibir mereka.

Kedua tangan Neji kembali beraksi. Kali ini tangannya menggerayangi seluruh tubuh Tenten. Mulai dari leher, _collar bone_, bahu, dada, perut, sampai tempat yang terlarang pun ia sentuh.

Ciumanya lama-lama menurun ke pundak dan _collar bone_ Tenten. Dihisap dan menggigitnya kecil-kecil lagi.

Karena mulut mereka sudah terpisah, Tenten dapat mengeluarkan suara indahnya. Tubuh Tenten sekarang sudah dipenuhi bercak merah. Kissmark tampak di mana-mana.

"Hm.. Kau memakai pafrume pemberianku ya?"

Tenten hanya mengangguk pelan. Neji tersenyum puas melihatnya.

Dia merasa bahwa Neji membelai celana dalamnya yang sedikit basah, lalu menyelipkan tanganya ke dalam.

Jari-jari itu mengusap-usap rambut halus di daerah kewanitaanya. Juga bibir miss V Tenten, sampai sedikit membuat liangnya membuka dan menutup lagi. Jari tengah dan telunjuknya membuka bibir vagina Tenten.

Tentu hal itu membuat Tenten mendesah hebat. Apalagi ketika satu jari masuk ke dalam.

"Akkhhh..Ah.. Ah.."

Erangannya mampu membuat birahi Neji semakin membangkit. Dia mengeluar-masukkan jarinya dengan teratur dan seirama. Karena gerakan _in-out_-nya semakin cepat, Tenten merasa dia akan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari miss V-nya. Itu artinya dia sudah hampir mencapai klimaks.

Rupanya Neji telah berhasil menemukan titik G-spot Tenten sehingga membuat cewek itu mengerang lagi.

"Oh.. Neji...Ah.. Aku..." erang Tenten sambil menjepit jari-jari basah Neji. Dia merasakan denyut vagina Tenten.

Cairan itu pun keluar dengan sedikit memuncrat ke jari.

Ketika cairan _cinta_nya sudah keluar banyak, Neji malah menambahkan satu-dua jari lagi ke dalamnya dan kembali mengocok vagina Tenten. 3 jari di dalam miss V -nya.

Maka cairan itu keluar lebih banyak lagi. Tenten pun tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan suaranya yang indah. Dia tak kenal lelah untuk mendesah dan mengerang.

Titik G-spot berulang-ulang tersentuh, maka berulang-ulang juga Tenten mendapat klimaks. Tenten pun mengejang dan keluar lagi.

"Ah ah ah... Aku mau keluar.. Uuuh.." dia melenguh panjang ketika Neji mengeluarkan tiga jarinya yang berlumuran cairan. Lalu cairan putih itu menyusul keluar.

Neji menjilat jarinya sendiri. Mencicipi rasa cairan Tenten.

"Uh, Sial. Kau terasa manis. Sepertinya aku harus merasakannya langsung dari sumbernya," gumam Neji. Dia melepas celana dalam hitam nan basah itu lalu membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

Dia menurunkan tubuhnya ke tempat di mana dia bisa mendapatkan sebuah kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Ia bisa mendapatkan yang lebih, nanti pada saat waktunya.

"Hei..! Apa yang kau.. Ah..." Tenten langsung mendesah. Sebab ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyeruak masuk ke dalam lorongnya. Dia juga menjilati klitoris Tenten. Sesekali ia menjepitnya juga dengan bibirnya.

"Ah... Neji.. Oh.. Ah ah aaakhh...~" erang Tenten mengeras. Neji menyeringai untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Mmm..." gumamnya sambil merasakan cairan manis Tenten yang keluar. Sebagian juga memenuhi mulutnya. Sesekali dia menelan cairan itu. Segera ia memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam lagi. Dan seterusnya ia mengeluar-masukkan lidahnya seperti apa yang dilakukan dengan jarinya.

"Uh.. Ah ah ah..." desahnya penuh rasa nikmat. Sungguh memabukkan ketika daging tak bertulang itu mengocok miss V-nya. Euphoria menguasai Tenten.

Tiba-tiba dia menghentikan aktifitasnya. Berhentinya kegiatan Neji, membuat Tenten sedikit merasa kecewa. Ia membiarkan lidahnya di dalam miss V Tenten dan Tenten juga menjepit lidahnya. Mungkin untuk merasakan denyut-denyut di liang itu.

Akhirnya dia mengeluarkan lidahnya. Sudah cukup ia mendapatkan kenikmatanya.

"Sekarang giliranmu Ten,"

"Uh.. A-apa maksudmu?"

Neji berdiri lagi. Dia melucuti boxer hitamnya. Sukses, wajah Tenten bersemu merah lagi ketika melihat 'benda' milik Neji. Dia mengalihkan wajahnya.

Perasaan Tenten mulai tidak enak ketika Neji menarik tubuhnya dari kasur, menyuruhnya untuk berlutut di samping tempat tidur. Sedangkan Neji duduk di ranjang.

"Kita ini mau apa sih?" Tenten bingung mengadahkan kepalanya menatap Neji. Dia menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Tenten.

"Ssst. Jangan banyak bicara," gumamnya. Lalu dia menarik kepala Tenten, menyuruhnya untuk mengulum 'benda' nya. Pipinya bertambah merah ketika wajahnya maju berhadapan dengan benda itu.

Apa? Blow job? Oh tidak... Dia pasti bercanda!

Tenten tetap bertahan keras di depan benda panjang dan besar itu. Dia juga menutup matanya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang, lantaran dia tidak tahan dengan pemandangan yang sebenarnya indah di mata Tenten.

Hilang sudah kesabaran seorang prodigy Hyuuga. Dia pun menggeram. Dengan marahnya, dia menarik kepala Tenten lagi. "Buka mulutmu!" perintahnya dengan nada marah.

Sebelum ia melaksanakan perintah itu, Tenten menghela nafasnya terlebih dahulu. Kedua tangan Tenten memegang kejantanan Neji yang sudah setengah ereksi dan memijat-mijatnya. Tepatnya ia mengocok kejantanan Si Hyuuga Jenius.

Keluarlah desahan solo pertama Neji. Dia semakin tidak sabar untuk dikulum oleh Tenten.

"Oh... Ten, ayolah..." Neji merengek.

Mr.P-nya pun ereksi penuh karena perlakuan Tenten. Tenten menatapnya sejenak. Tenten membasahi bibirnya. Pertama-tama, dia menciumi kepala penisnya. Lalu dengan ragu-ragu ia melahap kepala penisnya. Setelah itu menjilati seluruh daerah batang kemaluannya.

Menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukannya itu menyenangkan, baru dia mengulum batang kejantanan itu dengan mantap. Untuk memuaskan nafsu birahi Neji.

"Arrggh... Ten..." erang Neji, merasakan sebuah euphoria tingkat tinggi.

Sperma Neji akhirnya keluar juga. Sebagian ada yang memuncrat ke wajah Tenten, ada pula yang di mulut dan di telan langsung olehnya.

Orgasme pun ia dapatkan. Klimaksnya melambung pada pertama kalinya. Impas bukan? Mereka sama-sama mencapai klimaksnya.

Rupanya Tenten belajar cepat. Buktinya, ia begitu berbakat dalam blow job tanpa di ajari.

Tenten menjilati sisa sperma yang ada di penis hingga tidak tersisa. Mubazir jika tersisa begitu saja -?-.

Tampaknya Tenten ketagihan dengan batang kejantanan _temannya_. Dia masih ingin memanjakan penis Neji. Tenten melumat kepala penis juga menggigitnya kecil-kecil. Membuat Neji mengerang kesakitan juga keenakan.

"Aaagghh... Ten.. Cukup,"

Tenten tidak menghiraukan erangan dan ucapan Neji. Salahnya sendiri tadi dia memaksakan Tenten hingga marah-marah. Apakah ini sebuah balas dendam?

Jawabannya adalah BUKAN. Melainkan dia _kecanduan_.

Tenten semakin ganas mengulum penis Neji. Tidak peduli dengan sperma yang menyembur ke wajahnya. Tidak lupa ia meremas dan menjilati kedua bola milik Neji juga.

Sudah tidak tahan dengan godaan Tenten, dia mengangkat tubuh Tenten ke kasur dan menempatkannya di atas tubuhnya.

"Aah.. Aku kan belum selesai..!" protesnya sambil memukul dada bidang Neji.

"Aku tidak tahan, Ten. Salah sendiri kau begitu ssh.. Menggiurkan." ucapnya sambil menjilat bibir atasnya dengan seksi.

"Salah sendiri kau memaksaku untuk melakukan itu sampai kau marah-marah!" sahutnya ketus.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan?"

Tenten mengangguk semangat. Begitu anggukan itu berhenti, Neji membalikkan tubuh mereka. Neji berada di atas, sedangkan Tenten di bawah.

Mereka menyempatkan saling memagut bibir satu sama lain sebelum mereka menempuh lebih jauh.

"Ten.."

"Hm?"

"Kau siap?" tanya Neji sambil menyiapkan kejantanannya di depan bibir vagina Tenten. Si perempuan hanya mengangguk lirih.

Sebelum memasukkan Mr. P-nya yang sudah ereksi penuh dari tadi, dia menempelkanya di bibir vagina Tenten lalu memutarkannya di daerah itu. Membuat sensasi geli bagi Tenten.

Belum apa-apa, dia sudah menggeliat liar di ranjang duluan.

Baru mereka sadari, ternyata hawa di ruang kamar Tenten semakin panas, padahal AC sudah hidup dari waktu dia pergi berdadan di rumah Ino. Tubuh mereka berkilau, bermandikan peluh.

Pelan-pelan, Neji memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam miss V merah tersebut. Lantaran sangat basah, dengan mudah seluruh batang itu masuk ke dalam. Tapi masih saja menimbulkan rasa nyeri di daerah kewanitaanya.

"Aaaakkhhh... Neji... Sakiit..." jeritnya.

Air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Segera Neji mencium bibir Tenten dengan lembut, menghilangkan rasa nyerinya. Di samping itu, untuk meredam jeritan Tenten juga.

Darah mengalir keluar dari bagian kewanitaan Tenten. Selaput dara telah robek karena kejantanan Neji.

Dia juga harus menyesuaikan diri juga. Awalnya tegang, lalu, lama kelamaan luwes juga tubuhnya.

Neji menarik kejantanannya sampai tinggal ujungnya saja, lalu ia menghujamkannya lagi. Tusukan itu membuat Tenten menjerit lagi. Dia melakukan hujaman itu 2 kali, 3, 4, bahkan berkali kali. Dia mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya dengan teratur.

Jeritan Tenten itu berubah menjadi desahan yang penuh dengan kenikmatan. Sekalipun itu adalah jeritan, jeritan itu merupakan jeritan yang paling erotis yang pernah Neji dengar.

Dia juga mendengar Tenten meneriakkan namanya.

"Aaakhh.. Neji-kun.. Oh... Ah.. Ah..! Aaah...~" Tenten mengerang hebat. Erangan itu membuat Neji semakin liar di ranjang. Kecepatan _in-out_-nya lebih cepat hingga sampai menyentuh titik G-spot Tenten lagi.

"Ohh.. Ten, aku.. Arrgh..." Neji ikut mengerang sambil mengeluar-masukkan _miliknya_. Merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya ketika miss V Tenten berdenyut-denyut memijat penisnya.

"Ototmu kencang sekali, Ten." komentarnya di tengah-tengah mengocok liang senggama Tenten. Dia tidak menghiraukan komentar Neji karena dia sibuk mengerang dan mendesah.

"Apakah ini yang pertama kalinya kau berbuat seperti ini?" Neji berhenti sejenak untuk melontarkan pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Baka! Yaiyalah! Memangnya aku ah..." kalimatnya terpotong karena Neji menusuk kejantanannya lagi.

Cairan Tenten mengalir lagi dari bibir miss V-nya dan menetes ke kasur. Dia mendapatkan orgasmenya. Sprei kasur itu sudah benar-benar basah karena cairan klimaks Tenten. Mungkin di tambah dengan saliva mereka. Belum lagi darah Tenten.

Tidak ada sperma Neji di kasur Tenten, tetapi di lantai kamarnya. Mungkin nanti akan menyusul.

Tanpa mengurangi kecepatan meng-_in-out_-nya, dia meremas salah satu payudara Tenten yang bergoyang-goyang menantang.

"Kau milikku, Ten. Bahkan kesucianmu. Hanya aku yang boleh merenggut kevirginanmu." ucap Neji menggeram.

Meskipun Tenten mendesah, dia tetap mendengar geraman dan ucapan Neji. Terdengar sadis juga di telinganya.

"Katakan padaku, Ten. Kau cinta padaku," katanya sambil menenusukkan kejantananya.

Jujur saja, kali ini Tenten merasa tersiksa dengan hujaman barusan tersebut.

Dia berusaha untuk berbicara, tapi dengan beberapa serangan dan beberapa tusukan, dia menjadi susah untuk bicara.

"Ah ah ah... Aku.. Oh... Aku men.. ah... mencintaimu.." ucap Tenten dengan susah payah.

"Aku tidak dengar! Ulangi sekali lagi!" paksanya.

"Aku.. Oh.. Aku mencintaimu, Neji.. Ah ah ah.." akhirnya Tenten bisa lepas berbicara. Walaupun diikuti dengan desahan.

"Ulangi lagi," gumamnya memerintahkanya lagi. Sial, dia benar-benar kelewat semena-mena pada Tenten.

"Aaaah.. Neji-kun.. Oh.. Ah.. Aishiteru! Aku mencintaimu! Puas? Haaah...~" sahut Tenten galak.

Neji tersenyum senang melihat wajah Tenten yang sudah bermandikan keringat dan tidak bisa diam di ranjang.

Dia masih melanjutkan aktivitas in-out-nya. Gara-gara beberapa serangan yang ia berikan, Tenten merasa akan orgasme lagi.

"Ughh, Neji.. Aku mohon.. Ah..~". erangnya.

"Mohon apa, Tenten-chan?" godanya.

"Ceph...atlah. Ah.. Leb-bih cepat lagi.. Ku mohon.."

"As you wish, baby."

Dia benar-benar mengabulkan permintaan Tenten dengan senang hati. Kecepatan mengocok miss V merah dan berlumuran cairan itu bertambah. Kali ini Tenten tidak mendesah secara solo. Melainkan bersama-sama. Suara mereka mengisi seluruh ruang kamar Tenten.

"Ahh. Terus.. Jangan berhenti... Yeah.." desah Tenten keenakan. Dia mengakui bahwa segmen kali ini lebih menggiurkan dibanding sebelumnya.

"Oh, yeah... Aaah~" erang Neji. Dia baru sadar dia merasakan kehangatan ketika vagina Tenten menjepit kejantananya.

"Lebih dalam Neji-kun..." Tenten memohon dengan menatap mata lavender Neji. Memberinya tatapan yang sensual. Sebuah senyuman tersirat di bibir Neji.

"Yeah.. Ah ah ah.. Di situ.. Yeah...~" erang Tenten sambil menggeliat liar di ranjang. Sprei yang tak berdosa itu pun sudah tidak karuan karena Tenten meremasnya.

Tenten merasa titik G-spotnya tersentuh lagi. Dia akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Oh.. Ten.. Keluarlah untukku.. Aaah.."

Benar saja, Tenten mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya. Apalagi Neji mengeluarkan kata-kata pendukung.

Neji merasakan dia akan mengeluarkan spermanya. Rupanya dia akan menyusul orgasme Tenten. Tidak mau menghamili Tenten, dengan segera dia mencabut penis nya. Lalu sperma itu menyembur banyak ke bibir vagina Tenten.

Neji ambruk di samping Tenten. Seorang laki-laki berdarah Hyuuga itu kelelahan. Energinya habis setelah bergelut di ranjang. Tepatnya setelah memenuhi nafsu birahinya sendiri sekaligus (mungkin) memuaskan Tenten.

Dia menarik bedcover untuk menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Setelah itu Neji memeluk erat tubuh Tenten dari samping.

Setelah tubuh mereka terbalut selimut, dan Tenten sudah merasa di _posisi wuenak_-nya di bawah bedcover, dia malah mengingat sesuatu hal yang secara bodoh sekali ia lupakan.

"Bodoh! Mobilku!" teriaknya tersadar dan melepas pelukan Neji.

"Sudah, bisa di ambil besok. Kalau hilang, aku yang ganti," ucap Neji enteng, sambil menekan dada Tenten untuk tidur lagi di pelukannya.

Tenten memberinya tatapan aneh. Dia mencibir. Rasanya lega dan nyaman ketika dia ingat kalau stir mobilnya ia kunci. Dia mendesah lega.

"Tenten,"

"Hm?" Tenten menengok merespon Neji.

"Apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Jadi, kau mencintaiku bukan karena ku memaksamu kan?"

Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jari-jari lentiknya menyentuh dada bidang Neji.

"Tidak, Neji-kun. Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga mencintaiku?" tanya Tenten, untuk memastikan.

"Sangat." jawab Neji. Singkat padat dan jelas.

"Kau tahu siapa orag yang ku tunggu saat itu?"

"Hm? Siapa itu?"

"Kau Ten. Aku menunggumu,"

Tenten tersenyum mendengarnya. Ternyata orang yang ditunggu Neji saat itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Oh iya, aku mau tanya sekali lagi,"

"Hn?"

"Kau bilang, kau bisa mengerti bagaimana sakit dan terbunuhnya perasaanku, kenapa kau bisa begitu?"

Neji menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab.

"Oke, jujur, aku tidak suka kau membicarakan soal Sasuke, apalagi tentang kelebihannya. Yang membuatku terbunuh, ketika kau merasa cemburu pada Karin karena dia bisa menjadi pacar Sasuke, sedangkan kau tidak. Itu kan berarti kau sangat mencintainya. Padahal, aku selalu ada di sampingmu," jawabnya dengan nada perih.

"Oh, singkatnya kau cemburu kan?"

"Yah, begitulah." ucapnya sambil membelai rambut Tenten.

Jari-jari Tenten yang awalnya hanya menyentuh, sekarang jari-jari itu mendorong dada bidangnya.

Kali ini Tenten yang menyeringai. "Aku belum menciummu, Mr. Hyuuga." ucapnya sensual, memberi tatapan penuh nafsu pada Neji.

"Kalau begitu, cium aku."

Tenten memegang kepala Neji dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menariknya dan dia juga memajukan wajahnya.

Lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Neji. Ciuman itu pada awalnya sangatlah lembut. Tapi lama kelamaan menjadi ciuman yang penuh nafsu, dalam, dan panas.

Neji membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah Tenten masuk. Lidah Tenten menjelajahi semua yang ada. Dia juga menyapu gigi-gigi dewasa Neji.

Tidak terima rasanya Tenten mengintimidasi mulutnya. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan lidah Tenten mendominasinya begitu saja. Lalu, lidahnya melawan lidah Tenten. Padahal baru saja Tenten ingin mengajak lidah Neji berdansa.

Mereka saling memagut bibir satu sama lain. Melumat.

Ciuman Tenten menurun ke leher dan _collar bone_ Neji. Menjilati dan menghisapnya juga hingga tercipta sebuah kissmark. Neji pun mengerang penuh kenikmatan karena lidah Tenten begitu menggodanya.

"Tenten..~"

"Hm?" dia menghentikan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Neji.

"Aku mau lagi,"

"Hah! Apa? Tidak mau!"

"You're my harlot tonight, Ten."

"..."

Dia kembali menindih Tenten.

Karena ciuman Tenten yang barusan begitu memancing nafsu dan birahinya bangkit lagi, Neji memutuskan untuk melakukan babak ke-2. Tidak peduli dengan rasa lelahnya. Salahkan Tenten yang memulainya duluan.

_Scream in ecstasy_ pun terjadi lagi. Dan desahan demi desahan selalu mengalun indah di sepanjang malam.

* * *

><p><em>Keesokan harinya...<em>

Sengaja Neji dan Tenten datang ke sekolah siang hari. Lagipula kan sudah bebas dari pelajaran. Toh mereka juga _capek_ lantaran semalam.

Mereka yakin, mereka tidak mendapat remidi.

Sebelumnya Neji mengantar Tenten ke KRE I untuk mengambil Lancer Evo-nya yang ia lalaikan semalam.

Kedua insan itu berpisah, Tenten ke GOR sekolah, sedangkan Neji langsung ke kelas.

Neji berjalan cepat memasuki kelasnya, untuk mencari Sasuke. Dia sudah menyiapkan alias mengepalkan tanganya. Mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya.

Tampaknya Sasuke sedang berkumpul bersama. Ada Karin, Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Sai, Ino, Gaara, Matsuri, Shino, bahkan Sakura. Ketika dia sudah berdiri di depan Sasuke, dia masih terdiam. Memantapkan kepalan tangannya.

"Woy Neji, berangkat siang nih?" Lee mengajak bicara. Neji tetap diam.

"Hei kenapa kau seperti itu?" tanya Shino.

"Neji? Kau.."

Tiba-tiba...

_Bhuak...! _

Sukses! Pukulan itu mengenai pipi Sasuke. Cowok Uchiha itu memegang pipinya kesakitan. Karin pun turun tangan menolong Sasuke. Ternyata pukulan itu sampai membuat dirinya tidak bisa bicara.

"Woy Neji! Apa yang kau lakukan" Naruto tidak terima.

"Neji, kendalikan emosimu," ujar Gaara.

"Hei, tidak seharusnya kau memukulnya seperti itu." tambah Shino.

Neji tidak peduli dengan mereka. Dia mengabaikan kata-kata temannya. Ucapan mereka bagai angin lewat.

"Jangan ganggu dia, sekali kau menyakitinya lagi, aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa melakukan akrobatik lagi," gumamnya.

Semua bingung dengan ucapan Neji. Sebagian dari mereka menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tidak mengerti. Kecuali Lee. Dia mengerti maksudnya. Jangan-jangan Neji telah _menunjukkan_ cintanya pada Tenten! Dia melihat bercak merah di leher Neji. Sepertinya otak Lee mulai tercemar.

"Neji, apa maksudmu?" tanya Sai.

Neji tetap diam. Seolah memberikan jawaban 'Cepat atau lambat, kalian akan tahu,'. Neji malah pergi dari tempat.

Lee membelakan matanya dan melongo lebar. Naruto menyikut lengan Lee agar tersadar dari longoanya.

"Hei Lee! Kau kenapa?"

"Uh... Tidak! Aku tahu maksudnya."

"Ceritakan pada kami, Lee!" desak Ino. Lee menggelengkan kepalanya dan menggerakan satu jarinya, menolak desakan itu.

"Cepat atau lambat kalian akan tahu kok. Haha," Lee malah tertawa. Berhasil membuat teman-temannya penasaran setengah mati.

"Aku juga tahu maksudnya," gumam Sasuke sambil berdiri lalu berlari keluar kelas.

"Sasuke!" teriak Karin. Baru saja ia berdiri hendak menyusulnya, tapi dia dihalangi oleh Gaara. "Biarkan dia pergi,". Karin pun duduk kembali.

* * *

><p><em>Gedung Olah Raga KHS...<em>

Tenten mendesah di gedung olah raga. Berdiri sendirian, tanpa ada siapa pun. Dia ingin berlama-lama di gedung olah raga sebelum libur panjang.

"Tenten.." panggil seseorang yang ada di belakangnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Hm? Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sasuke berjalan mendekat pada Tenten. Lalu dia memegang kedua tangan Tenten.

"Tenten, sekali lagi, aku minta maaf karena selama ini aku telah membuatmu tidak merasa nyaman. Aku..~" Sasuke tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena Tenten menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sasuke.

Dia tersenyum sebelum ia mengucapkan kata-katanya.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja kok Sas. Jangan khawatir. Hei, kenapa pipimu biru begitu? Ada yang terjadi dengan pipimu?"

"Oh, ini. Tadi ini ketatap tembok."

Sasuke sengaja tidak menceritakan soal pukulan Neji. Takut kalau nanti Tenten memarahi Neji, lalu hubungan mereka rusak.

Mereka saling memberikan senyuman. Tidak sengaja mata onyx Sasuke melihat ke leher Tenten yang penuh dengan bercak merah. Dia mengerutkan dahinya.

Dia ingat, sebelum Neji memukulnya, dia juga menemukan bercak merah yang sama terletak di leher. Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Tidak ada yang lucu kan?" Tenten bingung.

"Hoi Ten, lehermu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke masih tertawa.

"Lho? Emang kenapa?" tanya Tenten sedikit gugup.

Pipinya bersemu merah dan dia menutup-nutupi salah satu bercak merah mencurigakkan itu dengan mengelus-elusnya. Padahal bercak merah itu banyak jumlahnya.

Dia menghentikan tawanya sejenak.

"Omong-omong aku juga melihat bercak merah sama persis di leher Neji lho. Hm.. Kalian melakukan apa semalam?" goda Sasuke. Perutnya terasa geli saat itu.

"Dih! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa dengannya!" Tenten mengelak. Tidak mengakui kenyataan yang ada. Pipinya semakin merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Lalu kenapa kalian bisa mempunyai bercak merah yang sama? Mungkin akan beda lagi jika ada beberapa siswa yang mempunyai bercak seperti itu," ujar Sasuke.

Tenten semakin terpojok.

"Serius Sasuke! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Tenten berbohong. Dia mengucapkan kata-katanya sambil menahan tawanya.

"Hei, tapi kan yang mempunyai bekas merah semacam itu kan hanya kalian berdua!"

"Sasuke Uchiha, kau ke sini untuk meminta maaf padaku, atau memojokkan ku sih?" Tenten melipat tangannya di depan membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah lagi.

"Iya-iya, maafkan aku lagi ya! Aku hanya becanda kok." sahut Sasuke. Melihat tingkah Sasuke yang takut berbuat kesalahan lagi padanya, membuat Tenten tertawa geli. Sasuke pun ikut tertawa.

Mereka tertawa bersama di gedung aula. Hubungan pertemanan antara Tenten dan Sasuke pun membaik. Dan tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan hubungan pertemanan mereka, apalagi hubungannya bersama Hyuuga Prodigy itu

-The End-

Hoek hoek... Monggo, siapa yang mau muntah karena lemonnya aneh. *readers: lo aja kalee*

Maaf lho, masalah lemon yang aneh bin ga jelas!

Hot nggak sih lemonnya? *readers: enggaak*

PWP nggak?

Readers: "Lho, kok ada KakaSaku nyasar di situ sih?"

Author : "Yah, saking senengnya author sama pairing itu, jadi aku sangkut-sangkutin deh,"

*dipentung bareng2*

Aku ucapkan arigatou banget buat yang udah mau ngebaca fict abal ini.

_**Special thanks to:** **Ichi Yuka, Hazena, Shuzuki Honoda, Yuki Tsukushi, & elenaloline.**_

See you guys!


End file.
